


Let me look through your eyes

by SilverFoxxyArt



Series: The deer in the silky web [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angry Charlie Magne, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex-Favorable Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sexual Violence, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Triggers, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Veteran Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Violence, Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxxyArt/pseuds/SilverFoxxyArt
Summary: After a horrendous night at the studio, Angel comes back more of a mess than usual. Alastor takes a look within Angel's memory trying to put the pieces together.What he saw, changed his view of Angel forever.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The deer in the silky web [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025767
Comments: 43
Kudos: 380





	1. Looks are deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first work regarding this fandom, although I've been drawing stuff for it for a while now. I might include some of my works along with the chapters in the future. 
> 
> WARNING!!! There will be a rape scene next chapter so if it's a trigger for you, don't read that part, I'll mark it. It will be the only one like that. I needed one for plot reasons. WARNING END. 
> 
> Also, english is not my maternal language, have mercy with the mistakes :) Enjoy the story!

It had been about three months since the opening of the Happy Hazbin Hotel. Since then… no customers, no patrons, no redemption seekers. Nothing. 

Still, Charlie, the eternal optimist she was, kept trying with seemingly infinite energy to attract sinners to the Hotel. That alone was still entertaining enough for a certain ever smiling deer demon. Of course, he had hoped to see more sinners come to the Hotel, trying to better themselves only to fail so he could enjoy their distress. 

For the time being, the only resident was this annoying pink spider. Yet… annoying as he may be, Angel Dust was a never ending source of mischief and chaos. So… in a way he was quite entertaining. Two weeks ago, Angel had overdosed (not that he could die from it) and it had been very amusing to watch him wreck havoc through the Hotel in his psychotic state. He had broken a few windows, some furniture, thrown up everywhere before collapsing and seizing on the floor. Yet the next morning he was looking for another fix. He was utterly hopeless. Which, for some reason, did not always amused Alastor, but the Radio Demon would shake off the feeling whenever it would surface. 

On this morning, Alastor was sitting in the lounge, reading the papers and sipping on a jet black coffee, so strong an elephant would probably get a heart attack from the sheer amount of caffeine. But, it was one of the few things that Alastor truly enjoyed, beside his radio show and hunting of course. Husk was at the bar, Charlie in her office with Vaggie and Nifty was off somewhere in the Hotel cleaning. That morning was particularly quiet. But the deer demon could not put a finger on it. Ah yes… Angel had not come down yet. The spider had left early evening yesterday and no one knew when he had returned. Not that anyone cared much, beside Charlie of course. 

“Alastor?” a sweet voice called. It was Charlie, walking into the lounge with Vaggie close behind. “Could you go and check if Angie is up yet please? Vaggie and I are going out to run some errands”

“Must I?” The wide smile on his face could not disguise the annoyance in his voice. 

“You agreed to help with this Hotel, that means doing what Charlie tells you, but since the two of you are not bound by any contract, you’re free to leave if you don’t feel like helping anymore…” Vaggie coldly reminded him of the situation. For Hell’ sake how badly Alastor wished Charlie would have made a deal with him that day. Would give him more control over the situation.

“Fine, I will go check on our effeminate fellow.”

“Thank you very much!” the cheerful princess thanked him, taking Vaggie’s hand to lead her out. The deer demon sighed and made his way to the elevator to see if the Hotel’s resident harlot was awake. 

_________________________________________________

“Angel? Are you awake?” Alastor knocked on the door for the fourth time, no answer coming from the other side. “Angel? Charlie wants to know if you’re alright, so, I’m coming in!” Cheerful at the idea that he would get to annoy the spider for a change, Alastor snapped his fingers, thus unlocking the door and walked in. 

The room was an absolute mess, even messier than usual and plunged in total darkness. The soft glow for Alastor’ staff was the only light source. Looking around, trying to find the sleeping spider in that mess, Alastor did not bother to keep his guard up. Big mistake. Out of nowhere, a pale flash passed before his eyes and a burning pain ensnared his left arm.

“Angel what the...?” He saw him, Angel Dust in his full demon form. Well, that was a new level of psychotic behavior. In a corner of the room, the spider had his three sets of arms out, nails like claws. The red dots beneath his eyes were open now, revealing all eight eyes, with a more red than pink glow in them. Angel’ sharp teeth bared for the world to see, the spider demon seemed ready to pounce. Alastor took his eyes off Angel for a second to look at his arm, the spider had bitten him! A deep bite, with jet black inky blood seeping from it. Also, there were traces of a pink liquid around the bite. Given the abnormal amount of pain the injury was giving him, there was only one explanation. Poison. 

“So, you’re venomous? That is something I would have liked to know earlier on…” Angel didn’t answer, at least not with words. He hissed at the deer demon, no fear in his eyes, he was too far gone for that.   
“Lucky you, if I want to stay here I cannot hurt the patrons, too much.” Alastor’s eyes turning to the telltale radio dials which any sinners in their right mind would fear and respect. “But, someone’s got to calm you down and I am afraid I can’t do that without a strike or two.” His voice now filled with static, Alastor summoned tendrils of darkness to hold the spider before he could launch another assault. His show of power did not seem to impress Angel but he did manage to hold him down. With a single and surprisingly powerful swing for someone with such thin arms, Alastor smacked Angel across the face with his staff. Angel passed out from the hit, reverted to his normal form and collapsed on the floor. 

Leaving the spider on the ground, the deer demon walked out, his right hand gripping his injured arm. His head was starting to spin, an effect of the venom no doubt. He managed to make his way to the lounge, when Husk looked up at him.

“Jesus what happened to ya?!”

“Angel Dust is in a bit of a mood I am afraid, I wouldn’t go to his room if I were you my friend...” Alastor weakly chuckled before collapsing himself, the world fading to black around him.

“Damnit damnit damnit!!!” Husk mentally cursed over an over. He had laid Alastor on one of the lounge’ sofa and tended to his injury best he could. There was a weird pink ooze on the… bite mark? That’s all it could be, a deep bite mark. Oozing with poison. Angel had actually managed to land a hit on Alastor? Now that was impressive. Husk had known Alastor for a while now. He had seen him tired after a big fight, his powers taking a toll on him. He had seen him with a scratch or two but never, never, had he seen him faint. “Fuck that venom must be something else” he thought, genuinely impressed. But on a more worrisome aspect, Alastor would be BEYOND pissed when he’d wake up. Angel was done for… hopefully Charlie would be back before then...

_________________________________________________

“What the shit happened here?! We can’t leave you freaks for a few hours without somebody dying!” Vaggie yelled walking into the Hotel. It was indeed a strange sight. Alastor was out cold, bandages clumsily wrapped around his left arm. Husk was sitting (and of course drinking) on a chair nearby and Nifty was cleaning up what Vaggie and Charlie assumed was Alastor’s blood off the floor. 

“Husk what is going on?” Charlie asked, trying to sound calm but she couldn’t help the panic from creeping on her tone.

“Alastor went to wake up Angel, the fucker’s in a mood and Al got his ass kicked” the short, to the point and yet strangely vague answer came. 

“Is he gonna be okay?” Vaggie sounded almost hopeful there.  
“Sure, he’s tough” Husk answered in a gruff tone. Vaggie sighed in disappointment, not getting rid of the creepy buck. 

“I’m gonna go check on Angel” said Charlie, already on her way.

“NO YOU’RE NOT! Didn’t you see what he did to Alastor?” yelled Vaggie, grabbing both of her arms. Before Charlie could retort, a static filled voice replied.

“Indeed, that is a quite terrible idea my dear”

“Al! You’re okay! What happened?”

“Our patron in pink seems to have had a rather unpleasant night and is still a bit upset. I had to calm him down and I’m afraid I got a bit rough Miss Charlie” the deer demon explained. He sat up, his head still spinning a bit he had to hang on to the back of the sofa. 

“Did you kill him?!”

“No no, just knocked him out”

“Oh great! But, what do we do now?” Charlie pondered.

“I’ll go back up there I suppose.”

“What? Mister Alastor are you sure?” chirped Nifty, worried about the one demon she somewhat saw as an actual friend, or at least a trustworthy ally, despite being her boss and owner of her soul. 

“Yes. This time, I know what to expect.” assured the Radio Demon before getting up and made his way to the elevator. Charlie tried to stop him but both Vaggie and Husk held her back, the first for her own safety the second because he knew better than to try and stop Alastor when he had something in mind. 

This time, Alastor knocked only once, not asking for permission but merely announcing his entrance. Also this time, he knew to keep his guard up. But there was no need. Angel was curled up in the same corner, awake but not looking at the door. 

“Angel?” Alastor’s emotionless voice rang through the silence of the room. 

“ ‘m sry…” Angel half-whispered, half-mumbled.

“Beg your pardon, what?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I won’t do it again I’m sorry…” the spider demon went on and on like that, whispering his apologies over and over.

“Angel, what you did earlier was quite foolish, you’re lucky I have an arrangement with Charlie or else you’d” Alastor’s threat ended abruptly when he heard what Angel was saying then,

“I’m sorry Val, sorry Daddy I’ll behave now, I’ll do whatever you want I promise I’ll be good...” Angel’s eyes were no longer hidden behind his multiple limbs anymore, but they were empty, void, staring into nothingness. He clearly had no idea who was standing before him, or where he was for that matter. 

“Interesting…” Alastor leaned down to look at Angel. He softly landed his index finger on his forehead and using his power, he searched through Angel’s memory.

What he saw, left him shaking. Now that was something he had not felt in many many decades. Fear.


	2. The horrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will begin with Angel POV and follow with Alastor's.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING : RAPE-SCENE AND NSFW STUFF

Angel stepped out of the limo and walked up to the studio’s doors. Valentino had requested (understand “get your ass here in fives less you wanna get your arms ripped off) his presence to give a “special” performance to an important client. Angel felt the dread and fear rise within him… he knew what it meant, what Val expected of him. All he could do is hope that this client would be less of a sadist than Val. Hope… Angel chuckled to himself as he walked through the studio up to Val’s office. Hope… such a ridiculous notion in Hell, even more so than redemption. The huge double doors were standing before him, the walk there had been all too short. He knocked thrice. The doors opened and any hope he may have had left vanished. 

Valentino was standing before his desk, his lower hands leaned on it while his upper pair was crossed on his chest. He had his most lecherous grin on his face, teeth bared and glowing. On the big loveseat against the wall was sitting a demon Angel had come to hate maybe even more than Val. He was a tall demon, even taller than Val, and much bulkier. He kind of looked like a lion, in a black/grayish color scheme with glowing orange eyes. He wore a tux like suit and overall looked quite classy. That was nothing but a front, Angel knew it better than most. His name was Löwe. Not an overlord but a very powerful and extremely wealthy demon. An old business partner of Valentino and unfortunately Angel had caught his interest. 

“Well Angel, looking at you now makes it worth the wait” Löwe purred in a deep voice. Angel had indeed changed as quickly as he could before coming, putting on a short strapless white dress, some thigh high stockings adorned with white lace, his signature black boots and a silver choker necklace. 

“What, this old thing?” Angel said in his most flirtatious tone, with his most dashing smile. He put on a brave face, yet inside he was a mess. He knew fear was what aroused Löwe the most, and the more aroused he was, the more painful the experience would be. It was the only thing he could do to hopefully spare himself some suffering, and keep from giving the lion what he wanted. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it, you can have Angie for as long as you want Mr Löwe, just make sure he’s not too banged up, he’s got a shoot tomorrow.” With that and a vicious look, the pimp walked out, leaving Angel alone in the lion’s den, and that was hardly a metaphor. 

“Come here Angel.” Löwe crooked his clawed finger in a beckoning motion. Angel walked up to him and straddled his lap. 

“What can I do for you today?” Still keeping up his facade, Angel began roaming his hands on Löwe’s chest. 

RAPE SCENE AHEAD

“Like you don’t know the answer to that, slut!” And the classy businessman act had dropped, the beast beginning to reveal itself… Löwe was already pushing Angel’s head down toward his crotch. Angel smiled uneasily and deftly unbuckled the lion’s belt to free his already erect member. Before Angel could begin his usual blow job routine, something many demons would pay a fortune to get a taste of, Löwe grabbed his head, shoving down on his dick and buckling his hips upward. The rough treatment nearly triggered Angel’s gag reflex, which alone was something. This wasn’t much of a blowjob, more like Löwe was forcefully deepthroating him as hard as he could. Angel was beginning to choke, tears gathering up in his eyes. Thankfully, the lion came quickly in Angel’s mouth, forcing him to swallow it all. It left Angel coughing, panting for air while kneeling on the ground. Before he could recover, Löwe grabbed him roughly, tore his panties, turned him before slamming him to Valentino’s desk before pounding into him. This wasn’t sex and definitively not lovemaking. This was the rutting of a wild beast. It went on for 4 hours straight before Löwe finally seemed to have enough. Angel was exhausted and in pain, oh so much pain. But the beast wasn’t done with him yet… Although this time… when Löwe grabbed him for another round of his rather distasteful version of a blowjob, on pure reflex and instinct, Angel’s fangs clamped down on his dick. 

“ARGH WHAT THE FUCK ANGEL! LET GO YOU FUCKING CRAZY WHORE!” Löwe screamed in pain and rage. Angel did let go and was thrown across the room. The blood in his mouth, not his for once, felt like a small victory. But the feeling did not last for long. Alerted by the screaming, Valentino barged in. The moth understood within seconds what had happened. 

“What have you done Angel?” The question was rhetorical of course, but the threat behind it was very real. Valentino gestured to two guards to pick up Löwe and take him out. When Angel looked up to his boss, he knew if he were to die it would be a blessing compared to what Val had in mind. 

RAPE SCENE OVER

_____________________________________

Alator jerked his hand back, Angel still mumbling and curled up in his corner. The fear he was feeling was remnants of Angel’s but still… it shook him. He didn’t even manage to watch on until the end of Valentino’s punishment or how Angel had made it back to the Hotel. This was nothing like what he had in mind about Angel’s work. He had always assumed that the spider loved his job, because he loved sex. That Angel had sold his soul to Valentino to have his lustful appetites satisfied and even get some cash out of it. That Angel’ situation was better than that of many demons. His inexperience about sex and intimacy was rather obvious in this moment... and also his lack of knowledge about the porn industry. He had never bothered with it… just not his cup of tea. Truth be told, if anything he had always looked down on those who were a part of it. People of the lowest hubris, giving in those animalistic urges without restraint.   
Not that he didn’t have them every now and then, he just knew how to control himself and didn’t care much for carnal activities. 

Looking upon Angel now, broken and curled up, mumbling incoherently… it did something to him. Alastor didn’t know why but, there was something about this whole ordeal that enraged him. He could not bear those who picked on the weaker. Yesterday, he would have said that Angel was the weak sort, but in a condescending way. Weak, for letting go of all self-control and indulging in all his sexual urges and constantly craving drugs. But now… Alastor began to realise, and it surprised him that, if anything, Angel was stronger than most, putting up with horrors like this and yet still managed to smile and try to make others laugh. He seemed happy when others were happy, even though he was beyond miserable. Even his drunk/drugged mishaps didn’t seem like much anymore. There were no healthy ways to cope with this. He was strong, but powerless before an Overlord like Valentino. Alastor sighed, not sure how long he had been standing there. He did not know what he would do, about what he saw in Angel’s memory. But first things first, taking care of Angel.

“Come now Angel, let’s get you sorted.” Alastor said softly, actually trying not to spook the spider further, if only to spare himself another bite. He brought his hand up to Angel’s forehead again but this time, as a soft red glow emanated from his palm, he used his power to put Angel to sleep. The pink spider slumped forward, now in a deep sleep. Alastor picked him up and took him to his bed and tucked him in. “Rest up… you need it.” Just as he was about to leave, Alastor saw a light from the corner of his eye. Angel’s phone? A text message flashing on the screen.

"- Where you at Angelcakes?   
\- You gotta shoot today, remember?   
\- The car will be there for you in 10 minutes, ya better be there and ready doll." 

Looking back at Angel, sound asleep and hopefully not having any nightmares about yesterday night, Alastor decided to send a little message to Valentino. Although he could not understand why sex was so interesting to Angel, or understand much about sexuality and erotism in general, he could understand that what happened with that Löwe fellow was not Angel’s definition of a good time and definitively not consensual. His duty to the hotel aside, Valentino’s actions were the kind he could not tolerate either in life or death. His smile now growing into a sinister wide grin, time to let the moth know that the Hotel’s pink resident was off limits, for a little while at least.


	3. Round 1

“What the fuck is that?!” Husk jerked up at the sound of a honking car. 

“I don’t know, sounds like it’s coming from in front of the Hotel…” Charlie got up from her chair to go take a look. 

“Miss Charlie, if you would be so kind to sit this one out, I think it would be best if I took care of it.” Charlie whipped her head around to see Alastor coming down the stairs, his smile somewhat more menacing than his usual amused grin. 

“Why is that Al? and how’s Angel?”

“Angel Dust will be fine with some rest. Yesterday night was… trying for him.” Alastor said between gritted teeth.

“And he just told you about it?” Vaggie questioned, seriously doubting that Angel would confide to Alastor of all people. She and Charlie could hardly ever get a word out of him about what truly went on in that studio. It was one of the few subjects Angel would always keep to himself about. 

“Well… not exactly. But I know enough to tell you that this sound is a car sent by Valentino to pick up Angel. I can also tell you that our patron is in no shape to answer this summon.”

“Alright then. I’ll take care of this.” Charlie looked at the door with new resolve. But then, having phased through the shadows, Alastor stood in front of her.

“Miss Charlie please, I really think that-”

“Alastor. This is MY Hotel. MY domain. MY responsibility. I will take care of this.” The princess of Hell looked at her associate, her eyes’ red sclera glowing and golden irises seemed set ablaze. “Oh my… seems like I may have underestimated her…” thought Alastor.

“Very well then dear. Stage is yours!” Alastor slightly bowed to the princess before stepping aside to let her pass. But he followed her outside, for nothing in the Nine Circles would he miss this show. 

________________________________________________________________

“Oh. I really did underestimate her.” the Radio Overlord observed, after Charlie sent Valentino’s car flying to the other side of the city. True to her inherent nature, she did try to solve this in a pacific way but when Valentino’s goons would not take no for an answer, yelling at her to get Angel and making some distasful comments about her breast and backside, things got heated. Literally so. 

The car’s burning mass, goons stuffed inside, flew quite a few blocks away and landed in a loud crash. 

“Well my dear Princess, remind me to never get on your bad side.” Alastor said quietly, eyeing Charlie as her full demon form shifted back to normal. 

“You haven’t so far so keep it up!” She said, her happy-go-lucky cheerful persona back. “But tell me Alastor, why did you want to take care of those jerks? It’s not like Angel is contracted to you, or a friend or anything to you. Why try to help?” asked Charlie without missing a beat. 

“Would you let me off the hook if I simply said I have my reasons?”

“... I can’t force you to tell me. But I am curious about it…”

“Let’s just say… I disapprove of Valentino’s treatment of his employees...” Alastor trailed off, for a rare instance struggling with his words. 

“It’s alright, I’m satisfied with that.” Smiled the demoness. She gave the deer a knowing look before walking back inside. “Well, I’ll go take care of lunch! What do you think of dried tomatoes and chorizo pasta?” chirped the princess while walking back inside.

“Italian dish uh?” The deer’ smile a bit wider, yet softer. But that moment quickly passed, as he thought about how Valentino would not take kindly to this open act of defiance. The next few days would be very entertaining. 

* * *

Angel slowly woke up. He was in his bed, still in his clothes from yesterday. He couldn’t remember going to bed. Actually he could not remember coming back to the Hotel.  _ Oh whatever… doesn’t matter. I made it back and in bed somehow.  _ He got up to go over to the bathroom. He was  **really** in need of a bath. 

It took three hours but Angel finally felt like he was somewhat put together. He looked at the clock, 7:45 pm it read. He suddenly remembered that he was supposed to get some filming done today.  _ SHIT SHIT SHIT Val is gonna be so pissed with me!  _ Angel raced downstairs, running toward the door before being stopped by something. 

Actually, it was someone. 

“My my Angel, what’s the rush?” The Radio Demon asked, his head tilted to the side in curiosity. He had appeared in front of Angel, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Piss off Smiles, I’m late for somethin’, ain’t got time for your games!” Angel went past the deer when he felt something holding his wrist. 

“Are you talking about your filming session? It’s been canceled.” Alastor said camly, still holding onto Angel’s wrist.

“What are ya on about?”

“Well, you clearly were in need of some rest so Charlie took it upon herself to let Valentino know you were taking the day off. What a show it was! Our princess’ got quite the temper!” Alastor laughed loudly. 

“Oh no… what did she do!?”

“Simply put, she sent your employer’s henchmen burning and flying.”

“What?! Where is she? CHARLIE!” Angel broke free from Alastor’s hold on his arm and ran off to find the princess.  _ Strange… you always seem so self-absorbed Angel… What changed?  _ The Overlord pondered, watching Angel running off. There definitely was more to the spider than he first thought. 


	4. 70 years

“CHARLIE!” Angel barged into the princess’ office, she was sitting with her girlfriend, trying to find new ideas to attract patrons. 

“Angel! You’re awake, how are you feeling now?” Charlie got up to greet him, all smiles and quiet, like she didn’t totally destroy three of an overlord henchmen less than a few hours ago. 

“Charlie! What the fuck did ya do?! Val’s gonna kill us all! Ya should’va let them take me! Why didn’t ya let em’ take me?!” Angel grabbed her by the shoulders, sputtering out his questions at lighting speed. Looking at him, Charlie saw that he was completely panicked and terrified. Behind Angel, standing in the doorway, was Alastor. Smiling as ever, yet, he seems curious about the situation. Turning her attention back to the spider, she realized that he was crying now, or rather trying real hard to hold back his tears. 

“Hey Angel it’s alright, calm down…” she wrapped her arms around to hug him, trying to break the panic he was in. Vaggie got closer, curious as well. It was notorious that she and Angel did not get along well. But in this instance… Angel seemed more worried about Charlie than himself. She could get behind that. 

“Shh Angel it’s okay… it’s gonna be alright…” Charlie was still trying to settle the panicked spider, and somewhat managing to. But Angel was still shuddering and trembling in her arms.

“What have ya done toots? Val… he’s… he’s gonna be so pissed… He’s gonna hurt ya… Why didn’t ya let em’ take me? I can take it… I can take it when he’s mad… ya can’t… I can’t let him hurt ya…” 

There was a collective gasp at those words, although Alastor’s was silent.  _ He cares about protecting her? When did that happen?  _ The deer was getting more and more curious. From his point of view, Angel had been acting like a completely different person since waking up. This was getting interesting. 

“Angel, Valentino is not stupid enough to try and hurt Lucifer’s daugther! Even if he’s the most caring of fathers… sorry hun.” Vaggie pointed out, crossing her arms on her chest and putting on her brave face. But the truth was, she shared Angel’s fear of the overlord’s vengeance. 

The princess' smile dropped slightly at the last bit but she agreed. She’d be really surprised if Valentino tried anything directly against her. But Angel… he was right to be scared. Valentino was more than his boss, he  _ owned  _ the spider’ soul. Which made things all the more complicated. It was no easy feat to break those contracts. There were some rumors about contracts being “stolen”. 

Apparently a demon could steal a soul contract in battle from another demon but… those instances were so rare that it was hard to confirm whether it was true or not. 

“Listen Angel, I know you’re scared and I know about your  _ situation  _ with Valentino…”   
  
“But I don’t, may I ask that you tell me?” They all turned to Alastor with surprised looks. Then Charlie remembered, they never told Alastor about that. That conversation had been between her and Angel (and whatever Charlie knew, so did Vaggie). 

“Valentino owns Angel’ soul.” The moth explained plainly.

“Oh, I see. Since when?”

“About 70 years or so…” Angel had stopped crying but his voice was still shaking. 

_ He’s been putting up with the sort of things I saw in his memory for 70 years? Enduring this treatment for seven decades without throwing himself under an Exterminator’s blade?  _ For Alastor, who disliked being touched in general and even hated when it was against his will, controlled or bound in any way, it was unthinkable. 

“Ya should’ve let em’ take me princess… according to that damn contract, anything he says goes. I can’t deny him anythin’. Now he’s gonna want to get back at ya. The asshole can’t take any form of rebellion, or the word “no”. Trust me, I know.” 

“Has he contacted you yet?” Asked Charlie. She still needed some time to figure out what to do about it.

“No… I wonder what’s he waitin’ for…”

“Well, until he does, there’s no point in dreading what the next day might bring! I’ll be taking my leave! Goodnight everyone!” 

With a wave, the deer demon left the three to talk some more about their current predicament. He, on the other hand, had all the information he wanted for the time being. He could hear Charlie’s attempts at comforting the spider until the doors of the elevator closed. He had some thinking to do. 


	5. Thinking through the night

“What’s wrong with you Val, you’ve been a pain in the ass all day!” Vox was starting to get rather annoyed at his boyfriend. The moth had been brooding and pissy for hours. 

“It’s Angel Dust…”

“What about that bratty slut? He came to work late again?” It was usual for Valentino to be pissed at the spider for some reason. But today he seemed more so than normal. 

“Oh I wish it was just that! But nooooo! Yesterday that bitch BIT a client’s dick, cost me a fortune to gloss over that fuck up! And today he can’t be bothered to come and get the filming done! That fucking slut… why do I bother! Oh and Lucifer’s brat, that little disney princess sent my car FLYING through the air AND set it on fucking fire!!!” 

“Woah. Okay. For once you actually have a reason for being a bitch…”

“Oh fuck off!”

“That can be arranged...” The TV demon said in a sultry tone.

“Not now Vox, ain’t in the mood.” Valentino then turned his back on his partner and went to the bar to get something to calm himself down. Didn’t take him long before he settled on tequila. A whole bottle. 

“So what now?” Vox went to sit across his boyfriend in the lounge. Jokes aside, he understood Valentino’s anger. Angel Dust was an irreplaceable moneymaker. A cash cow would be an understatement. More like the Golden Goose. Anything that spider touched turned to gold. When he sold his soul to Valentino, the moth wasn’t an overlord yet. Angel’s unicity had greatly contributed to Valentino’s rise to power, thanks for the constant cash inflow the spider had proved to be. Still was 70 years later. “What are you waiting for, just get the bitch back and let’s be done with it!”

“You don’t get it! He’s staying at that shitty hotel runned by Lucifer’s daughter!”

“Wait, that wasn’t a joke? She’s really trying to redeem sinners? Trying to redeem Angel?! Pffff… HAHAHA!” Vox bursted out laughing. He had heard about the princess’s fiasco on the news and the rumor about her Hotel but he honestly thought it was a joke.

“Yes, it’s for real and guess what? Your old pal, Alastor the Radio Demon, is a sponsor of that thing!”

“WHAT.” Now Vox was getting serious. The infamous Radio Demon, that old fashioned fossil was a part of that mess? “Why?”   
  


“Not sure why… he took an interest in the thing for some reason. He's weird, I stopped bothering trying to understand why that psycho does what he does years ago.” The moth downed another swing of the tequila, leaning back in his seat. Vox on the other hand, perked up and thought about Alastor’s reason. The deer demon had been a thorn in his side for a  **long** time. No matter how much he hated the bastard, he had to admit that he was strong and scary smart. It didn’t take him too long to figure out the Radio Demon’s motive. Entertainment. That was all the weirdo was about. Kinda like him in a way. Difference was Vox saw entertainment as a way of gaining and asserting power. Alastor both generated entertainment, though not for the sake of gaining power but because he liked to, and craved entertainment above all else. If he chose to sponsor that strange idea, it was simply because he saw it as a way to entertain himself. Nothing more. But his presence was problematic. 

“Do you think the old bastard is up to something?” Valentino asked, seeing his boyfriend deep in thought.

“I don’t know. I think he’s there just for laughs. But if he has decided, for some reason, that Angel was entertaining, not in the way you think, he might be a problem.” If Valentino didn’t care about Alastor, Vox had done his homework a while ago and found out a few things about him. Like how he didn’t care for sex. So, if it wasn’t about sex… He might have in Angel another source of distraction. And if Valentino was an obstacle to that…

“Be careful around that psycho babe.” Vox prompted his partner. “Hard to tell what he’s up to.”

“Don’t worry about it! He won’t risk himself over that slut!” Valentino snickered. “I’ll drop by tomorrow and show him and that bratty princess who exactly runs the show!”

* * *

Alastor was sitting in his armchair by the fireplace in his room, a glass of cognac in hand. He hardly ever slept at the Hotel, when he did sleep that is, preferring his own house to do so. But tonight, he felt like it would be best if he stayed. What a strange day it had been… Not often was his view of a person flipped upside down in less than 24 hours. 

Normally, he’d be amused by that. Angel was never boring, an endless source of surprises. Yet… he was troubled. His vision of earlier, his little “tour” through Angel’s memory… Looking down at his hand holding the glass, he noticed he was still slightly shaking. 

He was no fool. He knew why it shook him so much. Beyond his own dislike of sex and aversion to touch… Distant memories had begun to surface throughout the day. An event he wished he could forget… or truly get over but he couldn’t. 

_ What’s wrong with me?! What happened to Angel and what happened that day… Those are completely different. Sure it’s a shame for Angel but, he got himself in that mess! He sold his soul! He’s only got himself to blame! Mother…  _

The Radio Demon rubbed at his temple, trying to get his thoughts in order. No matter how hard he tried not to, he kept comparing those events and seeing similarities where he wished there were none. Why? WHY? Why couldn’t he just leave it be? Why did he care about the spider? Yes, his own (twisted) sense of justice saw Valentino’s actions as disgusting and unworthy of an overlord but why did it affect him so much? Normally, he’d either kill and eat said offender or just ignore it and that’d be it! Why did he want to make the moth pay so badly? Why did he want to hurt and torment him to no end? 

  
_ Why do I care about what happens to Angel Dust? _


	6. Round 2

The next morning, Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, Niffty and Angel were in the Hotel’s kitchen, having breakfast together. It was a habit they had taken after a few weeks living under the same roof. Alastor would sometimes join, today was not one of those mornings. But no one paid any attention to it. Their minds were focused on the delicate situation Angel was in. Even Husk and Niffty, although they were more curious than anything. Charlie and Vaggie were on edge, wondering when the overlord would strike back. Angel was constantly on the verge of a panic attack. He had tried to leave the Hotel to get back to the studio but Charlie held him back. She didn’t know the specifics but if Alastor had been ready to keep Valentino’s goons from taking Angel and more concerning, the deer  _ acknowledged  _ the fact that Angel was unwell, it spoke volumes to her as to how bad a state Angel was that night. She wasn’t too keen on seeing Angel go back to Valentino. But, it would happen at some point in the future, there was no denying it. 

Breaking the silence, Angel’s hellphone rang. A text message alert. He looked at it anxiously. 

“It’s Val… he’s out front… I have to go.” Angel got up and ready to leave but Charlie got a hold of his arm.

“No Angel! We don’t know what he’ll do!”

“Nothin’ I haven’t seen before toots, don't’ worry bout’ it…” The spider broke free of her hold and walked outside, with as much dignity as he could muster. If he didn’t get out on his own. Val would tear the place apart.  _ No! I can’t let him touch them… It’ll be bad, but it’ll pass. Always does.  _ Angel tried to reassure himself. 

Walking out of the Hotel, he saw that flashy pink limo, the door opened for him, his boss sitting inside, smoking his goddamn cigarettes. Those were weird… They made your head feel all heavy and made everything blurry. Before he could get in…

“VALENTINO!” Charlie’s voice rang through the thick silence. Angel froze, hearing his boss chuckling softly before getting out of the car, towering over Angel. 

“Yes, your highness?” He said with a slight bow. But that was no politeness. He was mocking her. There was no respect in his tone nor his body language. 

“We need to talk.” She didn’t even address his lack of respect. She stood firm before him, seemingly not impressed one bit by the tall demon that was like three times her height. Vaggie stood behind her lover, spear in hand but silent. 

“Yes, I believe we do. How about we talk about how you kept my “employee” from performing his job, as per specified in his  _ contract _ ? That, and destroying my car?” The overlord purred, his smile sharp and edgy. 

“Oh, and how about we talk about how your men threatened me and my staff? Bold move, all things considered.” Charlie snapped right back. 

“Please, forgive those idiots my princess. They wouldn’t see the difference between an imp and a goethial… let alone the difference between some cheap floozy and a princess.” 

“I’m willing to forgive and forget about that part. Since they got what they deserve.” Charlie said between gritted teeth. The lusty overlord was clearly mocking her, nor was he taking her seriously. “About what you said, me keeping Angel from his work…”

“Indeed, I believe you are aware he is contracted to me. Anything that goes on when he’s on the clock is perfectly legal, according to our  _ deal _ .” Valentino said with a low tone, putting the hands of his lower set on Angel’s shoulders. The spider tensed at the touch, feeling Valentino’s claws slightly digging in his skin. 

“Oh, how we would like to be certain of that!” A cheerful voice claimed, in a trans-atlantic accent, sounding like it came out of an old radio. 

“Alastor?!” Charlie, Vaggie and Angel exclaimed all at once. They had all forgotten about him. The deer demon walked out of the Hotel, staff twirling behind his back, coming to stand by Charlie’s side. 

“What do you want Radio Demon?” Valentino was tensing up. He honestly hadn’t counted on Alastor’s presence. He had believed the smiling freak wouldn’t bother. 

“Not much, my good fellow! But I am interested in this contract you speak of!”

“What for?”

“As you may be aware, I am a sponsor of this fine establishment! As such, I happened to have a contract of my own with Miss Charlie!” That was a total lie. But Charlie, Vaggie and Angel knew right away not to betray him. If Alastor wanted Valentino to believe he and Charlie were contracted… it was probably better to leave him to do what he did best. Valentino actually paled while hearing Alastor’s words. 

“Oh.. really? And if you pardon me asking but, what are the terms of this contract?” Valentino was treading carefully now. Yes, he owned Angel’s soul. But Alastor’s contract with the princess, if contract there was, could over-power that so he needed to know the details. 

“I get to stick around and have my fun, and a free room might I add!” Alastor laughed, then his infamous amused grin turned rather sister. “In return, it's my duty to protect both the building and it’s tenants. I must say… when Angel returned from his last shift, he was in an… interesting condition.”

“A client got a lil’ rough is all… you know how it is!” Valentino knew he had to defuse the situation and quickly. He didn’t think he could win against the deer demon on his own. Damn… he should have taken Vox along. 

“No I don’t. What you do in your line of work is of no interest to me.” Alastor didn’t even bother to disguise his disgust. “What does interest me is keeping my end of my deal with Miss Charlie. You know what happens when a demon cannot keep his end of a bargain, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Valentino could already see where this was going. But maybe playing Alastor’s game was the best option for the time being? Until he was sure about what was truly going here.

“Marvelous! Since we’re on the same page, this will be quite simple!” 

“What do you mean?” Charlie was getting confused here. Not that she was unhappy with Alastor’s assistance, but she was having a hard time following her associate’s thinking. 

“You have a schedule of “redemption activities” for Angel Dust, don’t you dear?” Alastor silently prayed that Charlie’s improvisation skills had improved since the interview. 

“Indeed! And I must admit that his rather unstable work schedule is hard to follow…” Charlie answered without missing a beat.  _ Smart girl _ . Alastor laughed internally. Things were going according to his plan so far. 

“I see, so you need him to have more stable work hours?” Valentino was walking on eggs and he knew it. There was too much he wasn’t sure about. So he finally decided to play along their little charade. “Fine… I guess that can be arranged.” He loosened his grip on Angel ever so slightly. 

“Perfect!” Charlie clapped her hands cheerfully. “I’ll send you the specifics, and like that we can work around a schedule that satisfies everyone!”

“Yes… we’ll work something out. But Angel had some filming planned today.”

“And I’ll do it. I’ll work as originally planned today.” Angel had been silent for most of the confrontation but he needed to do something. Charlie and Alastor were pissing off Val big time. Charlie was probably just trying to help. But Alastor? Angel was confused about the deer’s motivations. Why would he try to get him from Valentino? Alastor revels in the suffering of others. Getting him away from his pimp was a strange move…

“You heard my Angel Cakes!” Valentino purred, his mood improving a bit. Those idiots did not understand that Angel  _ wanted _ to be with him. They could try all they want, but Angel would always come back to  **him** . 

“Yes, but do have him back before 7 pm alright?” Alastor said in a tone that left no room for refusal, even though he kept his smile on. 

“Yeah yeah whatever…” Valentino guided Angel to the limo, the spider briefly looked back at the overlord and princess. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. All he knew was that Val would make  _ him  _ pay for the humiliation. He and his boss got inside the limo and once they were a few blocks away, Valentino pulled him onto his lap.

“What was that all about babe?” The moth said softly, yet the threat behind the gentle tone was palpable.

“I don’t know daddy… I think the lil’ princess just wants to prove a point…”

“I’m not talking about her.”

“Alastor? I know even less… that freak does weird stuff all the time! Must think it's funny somehow, that’s all he cares about.” Angel was being honest here. He genuinely had no idea what Alastor had in mind. Valentino suddenly pulled him forward to kiss him. The kiss wasn’t as forceful as usual and Angel timidly returned it. 

“I believe you Angelcake.” Valentino gently strokes Angel’s cheek. “But do try to find out, I don’t like being played for a fool. If you think the radio creep likes ya in  _ any  _ way, find out what he wants from you and tell me.”

“Yes daddy, I will.” Angel wasn’t sure he could get Alastor to tell him anything. But if it spared him some pain, he was willing to try. That was all he wanted, to not constantly be in pain. 

That’s all he ever wanted.


	7. A drink and a deal

Surprisingly, Valentino did send Angel back to the Hotel on time and (mostly) unscathed, his uncertainty about Alastor’s intentions being a powerful motivator. 

Walking inside, Angel was welcomed by a pleasant scent. Smelled like… curry? Feeling pretty hungry, he followed it to the kitchen. Passing the door, he was upon a curious sight. Alastor was there, cooking something that didn’t seem to be demon meat.  _ Okay first he tries to get me away from Val and now he's cooking regular food? What the fuck?  _ Angel thought, he was beyond lost. 

Aside from that first day with the jambalaya, Alastor didn’t cook for everyone else. Besides, his tastes were quite… unique. 

“Okay. Who are ya?” Angel asked deadpan. 

“Oh, you have returned! Just in time for supper!” Alastor answered rather… cheerfully. 

“I asked: Who. Are. You?” 

“Well I believe I am myself, why this question?” Alastor tilted his head to the side, something he seemed to do whenever he was curious about something, his right ear twitching.

“Ya cooked supper! Ya don’t do that!” 

“It isn’t a unique occurence. I did before, didn't I?” 

“Yeah, like once! Doesn’t count as a usual thin’ What’s got it to ya today? You’ve been so weird... ” Angel went to lean on the counter with his upper pair of hands, the right hand his lower set toying with a napkin laying there.

“I found this big piece of lamb meat on discount at this new butcher’s! It’s rather big so I thought I’d share it with the rest of you!” Alastor’ smile widened some more yet it didn’t seem forceful.

“Okay… Ya know what, I don’t care, ya do ya I guess.” 

“Oh, could you be a dear and gather the others please?” The deer demon did not seem to care the slightest about Angel’s disbelief at his behavior. 

“Alright…” The spider walked out to get the rest of the Hazbins while Alastor finished dressing the plates. Once alone, the Radio Demon started thinking about how to go about the rest of the evening. 

Clearly he was lacking in subtlety. He had expected Angel to find it a bit strange that he cooked for everyone but his uneasiness was also about this morning. He wasn’t sure yet how to deal with his conflicting feelings since he wasn’t used to even _having conflicting_ _feelings_. He had decided that he would try to talk with Angel a bit more, get to know the spider. Maybe then he would understand why. 

* * *

Overall, it was a pleasant dinner. Sure Husk was drunk, Niffty having a hard time letting go of her work, Vaggie was moody, Charlie trying to keep the chaos under control and Alastor enjoying said chaos way too much. Angel had been strangely quiet, not as flirty as usual nor trying to pick up a fight with Vaggie. When questioned, he would simply say that he was tired. Nobody believed it was as simple as that, but nobody pushed the matter further. 

Charlie offered to do the dishes since Alastor cooked. Of course Vaggie stayed to help her girlfriend (and maybe steal a couple of kisses along the way). Angel had retreated to his room quickly. Husk had gone out, probably looking for some pub with a poker game going on. Niffty had scurried off Satan knows where. 

Alastor had gone to the library, a place he liked a lot since there never was anybody else so it was a peaceful and cozy place to think or relax. He was trying to find a way to talk to Angel, to sort out his feelings about his whole situation. After about an hour, he had found what he thought was a good plan. He got up, went to the bar to get a bottle of whiskey and two glasses before going back to the library. He then sent his shadows to get Angel. After a few seconds, a very surprised Angel found himself being phased through the shadows and into the library. 

The spider wasn’t wearing his usual striped pink tux suit. He was… quite pretty actually Alastor had to say. Even with little to no interest for sex or romance, he didn’t need that to appreciate beauty. Angel was wearing a knee length silky black night gown adorned with white lace at the hem, neckline and sleeves. He had no make-up on, which took Alastor off-guard (the second time Angel had managed to do that) since he had never seen him without it. And it wasn’t a bad look at all.

“Al what the fuck?! Couldn’t ya knock at the door like everyone else?!” The spider demon yelled at Alastor, clearly not caring about the deer’s might and power. 

“I am truly sorry Angel, I just wanted some company to share a drink with and I just wasn’t sure you’d want to come. You’ve been awfully quiet this evening… And besides, it’s a lot funnier this way!”

“Maybe I’m just not in the mood to deal with yer bullshit! The fuck is wrong with ya today? Ya never gave a shit about me and now ya want to have a drink with me?!” While Angel remembered his promise to Valentino to try and find out about Alastor’s motives, he really wasn’t in the mood for it right now. No when Alastor was acting so… he didn’t even know how to describe it. It was just too weird. 

The deer demon was taken aback. None had ever dared to speak to him in such a manner. But, he wanted answers and he would get them. He had to find a way to get Angel’s guard down a little. 

“Please Angel, do I really need a reason to want to have a drink with one of my fellow inmates of this charming Hotel?” The Radio Demon laughed, hoping his usual showman persona would settle the spider a bit.

“ _ Sigh _ … I give up! I’ll never understand ya… But do knock next time! I don’t really appreciate being dragged out of my room wearing just...” Angel had his two sets of arms wrapped around him, trying to cover himself somewhat.  _ He is being prude? Why does he care? Isn’t he naked all the time at work?  _ Alastor was confused, but decided to try and make the spider more comfortable. He snapped his fingers and a long black robe covered Angel. 

“Better?”

“Um… yes I guess. Thanks. So… what are we drinkin’?”

“Whiskey. But I thought you didn’t want to?”

“Like it matters what I want…” Angel muttered, passing by Alastor to sit in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. The deer demon followed and sat in the armchair by Angel’s left, his shadow pouring them some of the liquor. Angel took his glass and quietly sipped on it. Well this was a lot more awkward than Alastor had anticipated.

“So… how was work today?” 

“I thought ya found my work disgustin’. Why do ya ask?” 

“Well… I…” This really wasn’t going well.

“Never mind. Twas alright… the idiots I was filmin’ with were not half bad partners for a change…”

“Partners? In plural?” 

“Ya don’t wanna know, too intense for ya virgin ass.” Angel’s witty and mocking persona was surfacing again. Even though the spider was mocking him, Alastor saw that as progress. 

“I suppose you are right. I don’t want to know. But I do want to know if Valentino… did he… did he hurt you? After what happened this morning he probably was not happy.”

“Oh he was pissed… but it ain’t nothin’ I hadn’t seen before so…” That was a lie. For once, Valentino had not taken his anger out on Angel with violence. But… for some reason Alastor seemed to care somewhat. Angel had to know why, not because Valentino wanted to know but because  _ he _ wanted to know. 

“You know, that could be fixed. His behavioral problem toward you I mean…” 

“What? Why do ya care?” 

“I do not like those who can’t show respect to those of fairer means. Never have in life or death.”

“So… ya wanna help me just because ya don’t like bullies?” Angel couldn’t believe it was that simple. Alastor was a... cryptic manipulative son of a bitch. No way he wanted to help just because he didn’t like Valentino being an asshole. 

“Yes, it is one way to put it. I’ve always found the way he conducts his business rather… distasteful. But I never knew much about how he treats his employees until… Until the other night when you came back all out of sorts.”

“How do ya know? That Valentino had somethin’ to do with it? Could be somethin’ else entirely. I didn’t speak to anyone about that evenin’.” Angel cocked an eyebrow. How did the buck know about it?

Well. Now Alastor was cornered. Since when was Angel so sharp? Then again, Alastor had rarely spoken to Angel when he was sober. Such a shame he drowned himself in mind numbing drugs more than half the time. He seemed to be a rather bright person. 

“Trust me my effeminate fellow, you do not want to know how I’ve acquired this information.”

“Oh I believe  _ I do _ .” Angel leaned a bit forward, his gaze inquisitive and demanding at the same time. 

“A secret for a secret then. Tell me what contract binds you to Valentino and I will tell you what I know about that night and how I learned it. Deal?” Alastor extended his hand, palm glowing green, to Angel. The spider considered for a moment then, shockingly, did shake his hand.

“Deal. What do ya want to know about the contract?” Angel took another sip of his drink before leaning back in his chair.

“Everything.” 

“Okay… the whole thin’ starts about three years after I fell in Hell…” 


	8. The beginning

Angel was staring at the fire, a strange, forlorn and somewhat… resigned look in his eyes. “There ya go… that’s the whole story.” 

Alastor sat there, frozen. He had been in Hell for some time now, yet only now did he begin to understand what that word meant to others. For someone like him, a sociopathic, cannibal murderer who fell into Hell with immeasurable power this place was basically a playground. 

For someone like Angel… He saw that he couldn’t understand. How does the spider keep going? He clearly has very little to look forward to. He was trapped, chained. If there was one thing Alastor truly hated, was not being in control of himself. Not to have this basic freedom… That’s the reason why he was both so liberal and somewhat caring with the souls contracted to him. Yes they worked for him and didn’t really have a choice but to obey when he did command them. But aside from that, they were free to go wherever they wanted. Talk to whoever they want. Do whatever they want whenever not working for him. He didn’t care. Or rather he never felt like it was something he wanted to control. Also… he never asked them to do things that would hurt them (too badly). 

Angel had little control over his existence. On a whim Valentino could lock him up, torture him, force himself on him or force Angel to do anything. The spider could not refuse and if he did try to, there would be literal Hell to pay. And the things Valentino could do to him, they made Alastor shiver. For someone like him, who had practically no interest for sex and didn’t like being touched… Angel’s daily life… How had the spider not allowed the Exterminator to kill him? Why no just end this torture already? Why did he keep going? How? The deer demon had to know, he  **needed** to.

“Answer this question, why Angel?” He softly asked.

“Why what?” The spider still wasn’t looking at him.

“Why not end it? How do you go on like this?” Alastor’s head tilted to the side, a habit he had when truly curious about something. He couldn’t even help it. 

“That’s two questions… and our lil’ deal didn’t say I had to answer those. Right?” Angel finally looked at him, a little defiance in his eyes. Alastor didn’t know wether the spider was bold or just stupid to try and play that game with him. But… he was right. He only had to tell him about the contract. Nothing else, and he had met his end of the bargain. 

“Right. Now I suppose you want to know how I learned about what happened with this rather distasteful fellow? Löwe, if I remember correctly?”

“That was the deal. Damn, ya even know the bastard’s name?” Angel leaned to rest his chin in his hand, looking straight at the deer demon. 

“Yes. The next morning after that night, Charlie asked me to go check up on you since it was late and you weren’t up yet. So I went to your room. I knocked but you did not answer, so I walked in…”

"Uninvited? Rude.” The spider mumbled. 

“That’s rich coming from you.” The deer demon cocked an eyebrow at the spider’s comment.

“I may be pretty fuckin’ rude but I never go into someone else’s room without authorization! Everyone likes to have a space that’s their own…” Angel looked away again. If just walking into his room unauthorized was enough to upset him so much, what would he say about Alastor looking inside his brain?

“Well… you weren’t answering!”

“Aw, were ya worried bout’ me Smiles? That’s cute!” 

"Absolutely not! I just… doesn’t matter. Anyway I walked in but you weren’t yourself. You seemed pretty… upset. Enough to attack me without fear. Quite the bold move. You even bit me.”   
  


“Shit I did that?! I don’t remember anythin’... Fucking hell Al I’m venomous! Are ya okay?!" Angel snapped his head around to look at him again. He looked like he did feel bad about biting Alastor for some reason the deer didn't understand. There was a lot he didn’t understand about Angel.  _ Why do I like that?  _ He thought.

“Now  _ you  _ are worried about me? Don’t fret your little pink self about it I’m fine. So... after leaving you to calm down a bit I… looked through your memory. I wanted to know what happened to trigger such a reaction from you.”

“Wait wait wait. Ya mean you went… looking inside my mind? Al what the fuck?! That’s messed up! Even for ya!” If Angel was upset before, now he truly was angry. “Ya can’t just go look through memories! I mean, it’s a cool trick and all but ya can’t…”

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Angel blinked in confusion, his angry rant coming to an abrupt end. Was Alastor… apologizing?  _ The  _ Radio Demon, apologizing? 

“I’m sorry. For invading your privacy... but also about what happened in the studio.”

“Shit… guess for ya that was pretty intense...” Angel said somewhat uneasily, a blush coming to his face. His embarrassment, something that before amused Alastor, made his heart clench this time. Now he understood why Angel was not happy to be dragged out of his room without warning and seen in his nightgown. He had  _ no privacy _ … at least with Valentino. Or rather  _ because  _ of the moth. That’s why it was so important to him.

“Angel… what I said earlier, about helping you with Valentino, I meant it. I don’t like the way he conducts his business nor the way he treats you. When you own a soul, it is your duty to care for it, to some extent. Trying not to damage it further is part of that. At least as far as I’m concerned.”

“Says the murderous cannibal…” 

“Ha! Guess you’re right! But I don’t just hunt and kill anyone. It has to be… a deserved fate if you will…” Alastor said with a malicious grin and a glint in his scarlet eyes. 

“Okay… whatever Smiles… ya creepy son of a bitch…” Angel looked away. Could it really be that simple? Alastor helped really because he had some weird sense of justice and nothing more? No… it couldn’t… That was way too selfless and kind of righteous of him. Or of any demon for that matter, except perhaps Charlie.  _ No one cares… Best to just accept it.  _ Angel thought sadly. 

“Well, thank you for sharing a drink with me and for the conversation. I’d like to do this again, if you’re not opposed?” Alastor got up and extended his hand to Angel. __

“What? Why? Ya hate me!” Angel backed away a bit.

“No I don’t. I find you interesting and someone nice to talk to, when you’re sober that is. I promise next time, I’ll knock.” The deer demon’s smile was a not as wide as usual, but much softer. 

“Okay Smiles… I gotta say it felt… kinda good to talk bout’ it. I had never told the story before.

“Yet I feel like you didn’t tell me everything.”

“Ya wanted to know bout’ the contract. Nothin’ more. What I left out had nothin’ to do with it.”

“One day, will you tell me the rest?”

“Only if ya tell me some more bout’ ya, I just told ya my afterlife story but I know right next to nothin’ bout’ ya!”

“Alright… next time I guess I’ll tell you some. Goodnight Angel.”

“Goodnight,  _ mio fragola magnaccia _ …” Angel said, walking past him and blowing him a kiss.

“Hold on, what does that mean?” 

“Google it old man!” The spider said with an airy laugh, before leaving the library.

_ Angel… you truly are an interesting fellow.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME! You will know Angel's story with Val. It's gonna be a side story, one I wish to develop much more, and it'll be likely 3 chapters long. 
> 
> I think that tale deserves more attention and work than a regular chapter. But don't worry, it's not vital plot-wise for this story. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!


	9. Invitation

It had been six months since the dreadful night with Lowë and the new “deal” between Valentino and Charlie. The princess had managed to negotiate with the overlord a schedule for Angel that would allow him both to keep his deal with his boss as well as taking part in some of Charlie’s redemption activities. Alastor’s involvement also had for Angel the welcome consequence of ensuring more safe returns from works. Less bruises, less drug-induced psychosis and overall more full night sleep. Angel was doing better, since he wasn’t being as overworked or abused as before. Still as flirty and almost as annoying, but at least he was sober more often than not, the usual evening drink aside which didn’t lead to drunk stupors as much anymore. Not everything was all good, there were still the bad days and nights, he wasn’t drug-free either but Charlie held some hope. 

It had also been the beginning of a little routine between Angel and Alastor. The evening drink and conversation in the library had become a weekly thing. To the Radio Demon’s surprise, he had come to enjoy those nights more and more. Angel was a very pleasant company, funny and since their respective time periods were so close, after all they had been alive around the same times, they had many cultural references in common. Angel would tell him some stories about his days in the mafia, although he did leave many things unsaid, the bad stuff between him and his family mostly. Alastor would tell him about his glory days as a famous talk show radio host in New Orlean as well as stories about his beloved mother. Something they had in common, they both loved their mothers dearly. 

But those evenings were not their only activities. With the passage of time they often found themselves cooking together and trying to teach each other some french and italian. Alastor was trying to get Angel to read novels, and he was actually having a good time trying to figure out what would be the spider’s favorite genre. While Angel was really trying hard to introduce him to new technologies, with little success, but was always patient with him. He had also introduced the deer to a modern term that described very well his disposition toward sexuality: asexual. Back when he was alive, there were no terms to describe it, most would have said he was just dysfunctional or needed to meet “the right one”. Once finding out about it, Angel had toned down the flirting around Alastor, much to the deer’s delight. He would still here and there make some jokes and innuendos but he had effectively stopped trying to initiate touch unless Alastor did first. 

Those last six months had been good. A friendship had nicely blossomed between them. But, there was something still troubling Alastor. As he learned about Angel, the closer he got to him, the more this ghastly tour in Angel’s memory would come to haunt him. Each time Angel would return from work injured or so exhausted he could barely walk, anger would boil in the deer demon’s heart. And he still didn’t know why. Or rather, he didn’t want to admit it to himself. He didn’t want to recognize the similarities. Didn’t want to say it out loud.

But… the more time passed by, the harder it became. So, the deer demon had decided that maybe it was time to bring it up. Talking with Angel had brought a lot of hindsight he reckoned. In all his years in Hell, never had he had so much fun with someone without dismembering and eating them at the end, aside from a rare few like Mimsie, Rosie or maybe even Husk. At first it was because of his arrangement with Charlie he begrudgingly held himself from killing the spider, but now he was grateful for it. And he thought that perhaps… the only way to get past his sentiment was to talk about it? Or just get on with it and get rid of the nuisance’s source? That’s what he would do normally… But now, killing Angel seemed unthinkable, or at the very least not necessary.

And that was the reason why he was now pacing his room, trying to figure out what he was going to say and how he would proceed. He had wanted to do something with Angel outside of the Hotel for some time now… but what? His confusion translated in the static coming out of his radio, impossible to get some good music when he was in this state.  _ Wait. Music? That’s it!  _ Alastor thought. He knew what he would do with Angel.

How to bring up the dreaded conversation… That was another matter entirely.

* * *

_ Knock knock.  _

Angel had been reading in his room, Fat Nuggets snuggled up in his lap. He had actually begun to take this whole novel thing Alastor was so adamant he tried. And the spider had to admit, he really liked spy and detective novels. Hearing the knock, the piglet had jumped to run to the door to  ~~ inspect ~~ welcome the guest. Following his pet, Angel got up to answer. He was a bit surprised to see Alastor at his door, at least at this hour. It was early afternoon. He only had to work in the morning that day and wasn’t working tomorrow. So he had thought he would relax today and maybe go raise some Hell with Cherri tomorrow. But he was always happy to see the Radio Demon. For an old-timer, the guy did know how to have fun and even despite their very different dispositions about sex, it didn’t stopped them from getting along. 

“Hey Smiles? Can I help ya with somethin’?”

“Hum… Angel… I… was wondering…” It wasn’t like Alastor, the showman, to struggle to find his words. 

“Are you okay?" Angel got a bit closer, a hand hovering over Alastor’s shoulder but without actually touching him. 

“Yes! Angel. I was wondering, would you like to come with me tonight to Mimzie’s club?” Alastor blurted out, so quickly Angel actually needed a second to fully understand and process the question.

“Yer flapper dancer friend? Yeah she’s got a dancin’ place doesn’t she?”   
  
“Yes, have you ever been there?”

“No, but yeah I’d very much like to go with ya! I’d also like to meet yer friend! She sounds like fun whenever ya talk about her!” Angel gave the deer a warm and excited smile. “At what time?”

“Well… we’ll depart at 7:30 pm, if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course! Lookin’ forward to it! It’s been awhile since I’ve danced!” 

“Alright then, I’ll see you tonight…” Alastor said before heading toward the stairs.   
  
“See ya later Smiles!” the spider closed the door to his room, his heart beating strong and fast. It had taken every last bit of his self control and acting skills to keep it together there. Was Alastor asking him out?  _ No… this is just a lil’ evening between friends at a club. Don’t go see anythin’ more into it!  _ Angel scolded himself. But over the last two months… it had become harder and harder. He has developing feelings toward the deer. And we were not talking about sexual desire (well yes Alastor was hot as Hell but that’s beside the point) Angel had  _ feelings  _ for him. And the spider knew how dangerous feelings like those could be. After Valentino… he had loved the moth once. But that was a  **long** time ago. 

  
_ No. Never again. I can’t do it…  _ Angel thought while going through his wardrobe to find what he was going to wear tonight. If his brain knew better, it didn’t keep his heart from fluttering at the thought of an evening dancing with the dreamy overlord.


	10. The confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, mention of rape close to the end.

“Woah. What happened? Who are ya?” Husker asked incredulously. Alastor had just walked into the lobby, not wearing his usual. This evening, the deer had traded his usual red outfit for a black long suit, a red shirt and a black tie, black slacks and shoes. Even weirder, his hair was tied back. Still had the monocle on though.

“Ha! Husker, what do you think?” The Radio Demon asked.

“The outfit? S’alright… just… weird as shit is all…Ya goin’ anywhere tonight?” 

“Yes, I plan on taking Angel to Mimzy’s club!”

“So… it’s a date? The chimera asked, raising an eyebrow. In all his years working under the deer, he had grown bolder than most.    
  
“WhAt?” Alastor nearly choked and made noise like a scratched record. “No no! Nothing like that, what are you implying?” 

“The two of ya seemed to be gettin’ along really well so… and ya don’t go and dress up for just anyone.”

“I just… want to take my… friend… somewhere nice outside of the Hotel for a change. And Mimzy’s club’s got standards!”

“Whatever…” Husk’s eyes were caught by someone coming down the stairs. “Wow… Gotta say Al, ya lucky sonofabitch…" Alastor looked behind him, and it was indeed a sight for sore eyes.

Angel had just come down the stairs, wearing a knee length pink dress, the likes of which you could see in the 1950s. He had knee high white boots, white gloves, a pink pearl necklace and very little makeup. His hair had been curled at the ends. This was nothing like what he would usually wear. And he looked…

_ Gorgeous…  _ Alastor thought before he could stop himself. But the deer got a hold of himself quickly.  _ This. isn’t. a. date.  _ He repeated to himself over and over. Why did he have to?

“Angel! You look just darling though I must say, this isn’t what I expected…”

“Oh… well...” The spider halted his light pace, disappointment clear on his face.

“No! I mean, this isn’t your usual style! And it looks great!” Even if Alastor didn’t see this as a date, it didn’t mean he couldn’t compliment his friend, right?

“Ah, okay! Yeah I made some research and thought somethin’ like this would be more appropriate for yer friend’s club! And ya look great too!” And the smile was back on Angel’s face.

“Thank you! Now, let’s get going shall we?” Alastor offered his arm, like the proper gentleman he was, when he wasn’t hunting that is. Angel gladly took a hold of it and they walked out of the Hotel.

Charlie, Vaggie and Niffty, who had been hiding around a corner to observe, just looked at each other and they all had the same thought.

_ Definitively a date. _

* * *

“Wow! This place is so classy! Yet… I get this speakeasies vibe!” Angel said in awe, Mimzy’s jazz club was indeed much classier than any of the clubs Valentino would take him to. Also… normally he’d be there to “entertain” but tonight  he would get to have fun! 

“Glad you think so! Mimzy does strive to keep this a respectable establishment, well, as much as that can be accomplished in Hell!” The deer demon laughed, as he led Angel through the club to reach the bar. “Whiskey on the rocks for me my good sir! What will you have Angel?”

“A martini please!” The barman, despite being really busy, lost no time making the drinks of the infamous Radio Demon and his  date guest. With their drinks in hand, they found an empty table to sit at. The music was some classic 1920’s jazz, upbeat and joyous. The dance floor filled with demons dancing happily. You could  _ almost  _ forget that this was Hell. Kind of like when people almost forgot about the horrors of WWI in the roaring twenties. 

Angel went on talking about the clubs in New York he would dance at when he was alive. But Alastor found himself staring not too subtly at the spider and not really listening. Angel was practically  _ glowing _ . His smile was wide and happy and  _ true.  _ The way his white fur reflected the lights… his laugh clear and airy… It all made Alastor feel so… warm inside. 

_ What is this feeling? FOCUS! Get this done and over with! But… it wouldn’t hurt to have some fun beforehand, right?  _

“Alastor! Hi! Welcome!” A happy feminine voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He saw his friend Mimzy, in her trademark flapper dancer attire, coming up to him. “I’m so happy you came! We have this new band tonight, I’m sure you’ll like what they do! They’re coming up on stage in a few minutes! Oh! And who is this? The famous Angel Dust?” The little lady went around the table to offer her hand to Angel to shake. Not exactly used to this kind of respectful and classy greeting, the spider shook it a bit awkwardly. But he felt like this was a demoness he would like a lot. She kind of reminded him of Charlie in a way, with this happy-go-lucky vibe and energy.

“Hi, yeah I’m Angel, glad to meet ya! Yer club is somethin’ else! Cool and classy!” 

“Oh, you know how to talk to a lady don’tcha? Well, Enjoy yourselves! Got some managing to do, no rest for the wicked as they say!” The little lady chirped as she anything but waltzed away.

“Is she always like that?”

“So fast you can hardly keep up and smiley? Yes.” Alastor said while calmly sipping some of his whiskey but the fondness in his eyes could not be hidden. “Say Angel, would you... like to dance? Once we finished our drinks...” 

The spider demon’s head snapped back at him, eyes wide with surprise. Yes he had entertained the thought of  _ maybe  _ dancing with Alastor but to have the deer actually invite him? It made his heart flutter and his cheeks all hot and flustered.  _ Careful Angel… Ya know ya can do this again.  _ But he nodded eagerly nonetheless. A few minutes later, the new band Mimzy had told them about had walked on stage and began playing. They were indeed very good! Alastor got up, extended a hand to Angel, wordlessly inviting him to dance on the band’s first song. 

* * *

And dance they did! Until 2 am the two danced on the songs of their living era, talked, laughed and drank some more, just not enough to get beyond tipsy. As they walked out, Angel still holding onto Alastor’s arm, the deer took a turn to lead them to a set of stairs behind the club. Climbing up, they reached this small but comfortable terrace looking over the neighborhood. Angel ran to the edge, taking in this view of the city, a district he wasn’t all that familiar with. Coming up behind him, the deer demon then motioned to a bench. As they both sat down, Angel noticed that something was troubling the Radio Demon.

“Ya okay Al?” he questioned.

“Yes… well… there’s something I wanna talk to you about… I’ve wanted to for a while now but I just… I couldn’t find the right moment…” Alastor turned his gaze away from Angel. Boy, this was even harder than expected but, he had gotten this far. 

“Sure, what is it?” 

“I suppose you remember… 6 months ago when… when I looked in your memory and offered you my help with Valentino…”

“Yeah… what bout’ it?” Now it was Angel’s turn to be uncomfortable. After that first talk in the library, they never talked about it again. Mostly for Angel’s sake but now… it seemed like Alastor too had reasons to not want to talk about it. Yet he was.

“Well… I never told you the truth. Why I wanted to help that is. And, I wish I knew why but I feel like I should tell you.” The deer clenched his hand hard, his voice having gained an strange strain. 

“Um… Alastor, if it makes ya feel too awkward, ya don’t have to tell me…” Angel’s curious nature was having a hard time with it but something stronger in his heart told him not to hurt the deer’s feelings.

“No! I want to say it. I  need  to Angel…”

“Okay… go ahead, I’m listenin’.” 

Alastor breathed deeply before finally coming clean. “When I was about twelve… my mother she… she was rapped. And I saw it happen but I couldn’t… I couldn’t help her.” The deer’s bangs were hiding his eyes but Angel didn’t need to see them to see the anguish of his friend. Instinctively, his hand reached to Alastor’s, to rest it gently atop it without holding it. 

“What happened Alastor?” The spider questioned softly.

“ _ Sigh _ … I… I’m not sure I want to go into the details but… when I looked through your memories of that horrible night I… I… felt like I was seeing my mother’s agression all over again… That’s why I want to help you. I know it can’t make up for my inability to do anything that day but… maybe if I…” Alastor trailed off, not sure how to fully express what he wanted to say.

“It’s okay… Come here…” The spider helded out his arms to the deer, who gave him a rather uncertain look. “I know yer not a big fan of touch but… Ya  _ really  _ look like ya could use a hug right now!” 

Alastor hesitated a few seconds before he scooted to the side into Angel’s embrace. He rested his head on the spider’s shoulder, quickly taking in his scent.  _ He smells so good… like raspberry jam and roses…  _ He thought, his arms coming up to return the hug. After a minute he leaned back to look at Angel. His pink eyes were full of concern and understanding… Alastor could not remember the last time someone had looked at him like that.

Before he could even think about what the hell he was doing, the deer leaned forward to place a gentle, chaste kiss on the spider’s lips. The kiss lasted but a second, but it sent Alastor into a panic once he realized what he had done. He got up hastily “I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s… what’s gotten into me! I… I should…” 

Before Angel could actually fully process the kiss, Alastor’s panic and say something coherent, the Radio Demon had disappeared into the shadows using his magic.

  
_ What. Was. THAT?  _ Both the kiss and the freak out… Angel sat there unsure of what to do…  _ Alastor… What am I ever gonna do about you? _


	11. Hangover

It was early morning, and a only slightly less panicked Radio Demon was pacing back and forth in his office at the Radio Tower.

_ What have done? Why did I do that? What is wrong with me?  _

The same series of questions had been going on loop in his head for the past few hours. How was he supposed to face Angel? What did the spider think of that… kiss? This was NOT supposed to happen. Ever. And yet… at that moment, for a second it felt… so good. Alastor stopped his pacing, sighed, and went to get himself a drink. Something  _ very _ strong. To Hell with the time or the Hotel, he needed to drown out the noise in his head and fast.

* * *

“What the fuck to you mean he  _ kissed  _ you?” Cherri could not believe her ears. Of course Angel had called his best friend first thing in the morning after not getting much sleep. The cyclop had raced to the Hotel and hopped through Angel room’s window (Vaggie didn’t like her  _ explosive  _ personality). She had found her friend a disheveled mess but no trace of any injuries. So this wasn’t about Valentino. Angel had told her about the whole evening right up to the kiss and Alastor’s freak out. 

“I mean he kissed me! And then he panicked and disappeared!”

“Like, with tongue and all?”

“What? No! Just… just a little peck on the lips is all, lasted just a second…” Angel sounded somewhat sad.

“Did you expect more?”

“I didn’t expect him to do that at all!” 

“But you liked it, didn’t you?” Cherri said knowingly, with a hint of concern in her eyes.

“Yes…” Angel sat back on the bed, shoulders slumped.

“Angie… he a fucking CANNIBAL  _ OVERLORD _ !” Cherri shouted. She wasn’t angry, but concerned that her friend might make the same mistake again. 

“I know! I know I shouldn’t have feelings for him! I know this is all stupid and anyway he ran away!”

“Good! I don’t want him near! Angie, I don’t wanna see what happened with Valentino all over again! I… you’re my best friend… I can’t bear to see you hurt knowing I can’t do shit about it!” Cherri despised her own weakness in those moments. She was stronger than most, but she was no overlord, she couldn’t protect or save Angel from Valentino. So forget about a demon that might be 10 times as powerful if not more.

“Cherri, he was more weirded out by the thin’ than me! Maybe… listen, if he comes around and wants to talk about it, I will talk with him. But… also, I’ll try to let go of… whatever it is I’m starting to feel about him!.” Angel said firmly. He couldn’t it. Not again. Never would he give his heart to an overlord again. He already gave up his soul anyway. It’s just, there was something about Alastor’s confession… Angel trusted the deer had spoken honestly about his mother and his reason to help him with Val. 

What Angel was going to tell his boss… he had no idea. Valentino had been pressing him for an answer, as to why Alastor liked him.

_ What if maybe… just maybe… he’s got feelings for me too? _

* * *

“Al? Open up ya creep! The princess is lookin’ all over for ya!” Husk banged on the door of Alastor’s house. He was maybe the only soul allowed to find that cursed place that could send chills down the spine of even Hellborn Lords. It had been three days since any of them had seen Alastor, three days since his not-a-date evening with Angel. The spider seemed to know what was going on yet refused to say anything. So Charlie had sent the chimera to find Alastor.

Then, after 5 minutes of banging, the door slowly opened. It was Alastor’s shadow who opened. To an untrained eye, it was hard to tell the mood of the shadowy being. But Husk had known the thing long enough to see that it was both annoyed and… worried?

Husk walked in, not seeing anything out of place at first. The shadow pointed him to the direction of Alastor’s office. And when Husk opened the door of the room, what a mess he saw. 

Alastor was sitting up against one of the walls, still wearing the outfit he had put on for his night out with the pink spider. The normally neat and well-dressed demon was all disheveled and he smelled like booze, like a  _ lot  _ of booze.

“Al? Have ya been… have ya been on a bender?” Husk asked incredulously. At first he wasn’t sure if the deer had heard him but he slowly lifted his head to look at the chimera. 

“Maybe…?” He said, his smile barely there. 

“Ok… what the fuck happened?”

“I don’t know, that’s the whole issue…” Alastor sighed, about to go for another swing when Husk stopped him.

“Listen boss, I don’t what’s goin’ on but obviously drinking ain’t gonna fix it.”

“Pot meet kettle?” 

“I know it’s pretty fuckin’ hyprocrite from me… but listen. Yer gonna take a shower, I’ll get ya some aspirin and water and ya come back to the Hotel after gettin’ some sleep ‘kay?” Give yerself some time to come up with… somethin’ to tell the princess…” Husk was surprised by the situation, but if there was one thing he knew how to do, was deal with a hangover. Strangely, Alastor did as he was told. Maybe being hammered made him less feisty?

* * *

About a half-hour later, Alastor walked in his room, to find a glass of water and some aspirin on the nightstand. Husk had left back for the Hotel, leaving a note saying he would find some excuse to tell Charlie. The deer swallowed the pills and the water before collapsing in bed. The alcohol and the killing migraine he now had almost erased his confusion but it was still there, in the back of his head.

_ What am I going to do? Oh… Angel… I’m sorry... _


	12. Confrontation

“What’s that?” 

Angel had just returned to the Hotel after a day of work at the Studio. Valentino had been in a particularly bad mood today and very unsatisfied with Angel’s lack of progress in figuring out Alastor’s motives. Therefore, the spider demon had returned with quite a few injuries. It had been months since the last time the moth assaulted him this badly… Now all that Angel wanted was to wash up, curl up in bed and sleep for the next 12 hours. But walking into his room, he saw a red paper folded on the nightstand. He went to pick it up and unfold it, inside he recognized Alastor’s handwriting. There was a short proposition “ _ I would like to talk about the other night. If you wish so too, meet me on the roof once you have returned. _ ” 

It had now been five days since that night. Alastor had returned the day before, pretending he got caught up in a hunt to explain his absence. Nobody bought the lie but no one dared question him further. Even though they all tended to be more relaxed around him, none among the Hazbin’s staff had forgotten who he is and what he’s capable of should they push him too far. But Angel had been off to work at that moment and had no idea the Radio Demon had returned.

Angel wasted no time. How badly he wanted to see the deer again, and not just to sort this out. He had been worried sick about him. Not even caring about adjusting his messed up makeup or changing out of his bloodied clothes, he ran to the rooftop. Getting out the door, he saw the deer demon standing close to the edge, back to him. Hearing the door close, Alastor turned himself to look at the spider. Despite keeping up his trademark grin, it was clear in his eyes that Angel’s appearance shocked him.

“Angel… what happened to you? Did Valentino do this?” The Radio Demon asked calmly, though the static in his voice betrayed his true emotions. 

“Meh… nothin’ I ain’t ever seen before. Fucker was in a mood, probably had a fight with Vox or some shit… Anyway, where have ya been?” Angel asked cautiously. 

“Well I… I’m sorry I ran out on you the other night. And I’m sorry about…” Alastor struggled for words, a faint blush on his cheeks. “It’s just I… I had never… I didn’t mean to… especially without your consent...” 

“Wait. Do ya mean that…? Ya had never kissed anyone before?” Angel’s jaw dropped. I knew the deer was asexual, but to have never even tried to kiss someone?

“I’m apologizing for kissing you without consent and this is what you care about?” Alastor asked deadpan. 

“And that’s super sweet of ya but... If ya knew half the stuff some have done to me without askin’... Trust me Smiles, a kiss ain’t no big deal.” Angel assured the deer with a warm smile.

“Well it is to  _ me _ !” Alastor then shouted angrily. “I don’t know what got into me!” 

“Ya did somethin’ without thinkin’ is all. I do it all the time! But… ya don’t… I guess it must freak ya out then…” Angel mused out loud. Indeed, Alastor was not exactly as impulsive as him, at least, not in the same circumstances. Of course kissing someone, especially for the first time ever, without thinking would freak the deer out. “Listen Alastor… It’s okay. I… We can forget it ever happened if ya wanna… Just, I’d still like to hang out with ya every once in a while okay?” Angel offered softly. To his surprise, Alastor’s blush returned with a vengeance and the deer stunned him even more with his answer. 

“I don’t… I don’t want to forget about it. It felt… strange but nice. And even if I don’t understand why or how… you make me… feel things I never have before… I’d like to… would you go out with me again?” The deer tried to put into words the turmoil he had been feeling in the days following that night, and it was hard to explain it all clearly. He wanted to go out with Angel again, a proper date. He wanted to understand what it was he felt about the spider. But… Alastor then finally looked at Angel. The look on the spider’s face was hard to decipher. Seemed a mix of fondness, surprise but above all, sadness. 

“Alastor I… Sorry, I can’t!” Angel said in a choked voice, clearly holding back tears as he ran back inside. He couldn’t do it. Not again. Even if Alastor was clearly different from Valentino, Angel could not go through that again. Also… he cared about the deer. If he were to even think about going out with him, Val would find out sooner or later and Alastor would… Angel did not want to lose him or risk him getting killed by the moth and his overlord acolytes Vox and Velvet. The Radio Demon was powerful, but Angel could not let him take on three overlords. 

Alastor remained where he was, his smile dropping to a barely there grin. This… was not what he expected… Was Angel that scared of him? Where the past six months nothing to the spider? Or maybe… something else was going on…

“Angel…” The deer could only whisper into the silent night. 


	13. Challenge

“Ok Al. What’s wrong?” Vaggie sternly asked the deer demon, cocking her hips and crossing her arms. Alastor had not been himself the past two days. Still as smiling as ever but there was no cheer in it. He wasn’t perky nor sarcastic anymore, he wasn’t humming nor playing music on his radio. If one knew where to look, past the smile, he looked downright miserable. It was now late in the night, usually Alastor was either home or gone hunting. But as of the moment, he was sitting in the library, all alone, an open book in hand but he obviously wasn’t reading it. Charlie had noticed too but she didn’t dare to pry. Vaggie was not that considering of the deer demon’s privacy. Or rather, she displayed another brand of care. “You look wretched and, can’t believe I’m saying this, I’d rather you be your pompous annoying singing self than… whatever that is.” The moth said, gesturing vaguely at Alastor. The deer closed his book with a sigh, but didn’t answer. 

Vaggie already had an idea about what was wrong but asked anyway “Does this have anything to do with Angel? When he left for work yesterday he looked about as down as you.” 

“Hasn’t he come back yet?” Alastor questioned. It had been awhile since Angel last spent an entire night at the Studio. 

“No… Sure he’s okay though, he’s tough. Don’t tell him I said that.” 

“My lips are sealed… To go back to your first question Miss Vagatha…” Alastor trailed off, never looking directly at the moth demoness. 

“I know it’s not any of my business but…”

Alastor cut her off “Actually, I would like your opinion on this matter. I don’t have many souls I can confide in, not that I need any usually but I believe I do need the indsight of someone else in this case.”

Now, that took Vaggie by surprise “Um… okay… I’m listening.” She said while sitting in the chair next to Alastor. 

“Your assumption is correct. This is about Angel Dust.”

“You two did seem to be getting along better these past few months.”

“Indeed. Truth be told he annoyed or maybe even disgusted me at times in the early days of this Hotel but as I learned about him and as we spent time together, I found in him a kindred spirit. He’s never boring and we do have interests in common. Plus, he’s not scared of me. Or at least… I thought he wasn’t… You see, we had a bit of a… disagreement the other night.” 

“Yeah, heard Angel crying in his room… Wait. You made him cry?” The moth asked angrily. She and Angel may not always be on the best of terms, but they had been getting along better since the spider seemed to put some actual effort in the redemption thing and was being less annoying. She would never say it outloud, but Vaggie adored Angel’s cooking and couldn’t wait the nights it was the spider's turn to cook. To call them friends was maybe a bit much but, they weren’t trying to kill each other all the time anymore and actually recognized qualities in the other. 

“Not on purpose I assure you! This is what I need your help with! I’m afraid I hurted him. I’m not sure how I did it nor how to put it right…” the deer demon quickly assured her. 

“You want to put it right? You never striked me as the type who would care about other people’s feelings.” 

“I never cared much about anyone’s feelings, apart from my mother’s maybe…” 

“Which only makes you slightly less of an asshole…” the moth muttered “Anyway… what did you say to Angel?”

“Well, you must remember that Angel and I went out to my old friend Mimzy’s club a few days ago.”

“Yes, you disappeared after that…” Vaggie had wondered what happened that day as well. Looks like she was going to get some answers at last. 

“At the end of that evening we… Angel and I… no…  _ I  _ kissed Angel.”

“What?” Vaggie’s eye grew as wide as a dining plate. Of all things, she didn’t expect that for sure.

“At that moment, I panicked and ran away. Tried to ease and drown my confusion in alcohol, which I am not proud of. Husker got me back to my senses. Tonight I confronted Angel about it, apologized for kissing him without consent and then…” the deer demon wasn’t so sure he wanted to confide the next part but he really needed help. Something he loathed. But if he were to make things right with Angel, he needed the council of someone less… maladapted to romance than himself. “I told him I want to go out with him again, I told him I think I’m feeling something for him. Then he just… he started crying and ran away… saying something like “I can’t do it again”. I don’t know what to think anymore… What did he mean by that?” 

Vaggie took a good two minutes to gather her thoughts. She didn’t know Angel that well, his rambunctious cyclop friend would probably know better. But she had an idea. “He has feelings for you too, dumbass.”

“What? Did you not listen, he ran away from me in tears!”

“He ran away in tears  _ because  _ he has feelings for you. But you’re not the first overlord for whom he’s had feelings and the last time it cost him his soul. Angel is not the brightest but do you really think he’s stupid enough to make the same mistake twice?” Vaggie told the deer in a tone laced with anger and sadness. Nobody deserves to be tied to a demon the likes of Valentino. 

“ **Do not compare me to** **_him_ ** **. Ever.** ” Alastor’s voice was low and heavy with static, his eyes turning to the dreaded glowing radio dials. But Vaggie held firm

“You and him are different, true. But you are both overlords and not without similarities. Angel can see those… Alastor, he’s been hurt enough.” The moth’s tone was a warning in itself. With those words, Vaggie got up and started to make her way out. But she turned to the deer one last time “If you really feel something for him, if you care some… leave him alone.” and she left. She didn’t trust the Radio Demon as far as she could throw him. She may not like Angel much, but the spider deserved better than another egotistical maniac. 

Alastor was left alone with his thoughts. While he understood Vaggie’s point, he didn’t want to give up yet. Those feelings Angel had awakened within him, they were different and nice. And so warm, he hadn’t realized how cold he had been feeling before until Angel ran away from him. 

_ Looks like I’ve got something to prove. It’s been years since I’ve had to do that… _

Angel was giving him a challenge, and he would not back down. 


	14. Foiled plan

“Angelcake… I’m trying to be patient with you. Why must you  _ always  _ make things so damn difficult?!” Valentino growled as he slapped Angel across the face, sending the spider demon flying into the nearest wall. The moth wasn’t too happy with Angel’s lack of answers for his questions. It’s been _ months _ now and Angel still couldn’t tell him whether Alastor had a deal with the princess or not. He couldn’t even tell why the deer demon had taken an interest in him. 

“I tried Val! But… he’s… I don’t know, he’s weird! I can’t tell shit about what he’s thinkin’ more than half the time! And… he’s… he’s scary…” Truth be told, it wasn’t Alastor himself Angel feared but the feelings the deer had for him. 

“Oh I’ll give you a reason to be scared you stupid slut!” 

And Valentino proceeded to give Angel an evening the spider would never forget. 

One that would haunt him forever.

* * *

_ Alright, I think everything’s settled. Just have to wait for Angel now.  _ Alastor thought as he finished his preparations. Back in the library where he and Angel had shared many nice evenings together, where it all started, the deer demon had set up a table by the loveseat with a delicate late-evening snack, a nice bottle of wine, crystal glasses and some candles. He was no expert but according to his research, this seemed like a very decent and proper setting. He wanted to do something Valentino never did. From what he could remember of Angel’s tale about how he came to give his soul to the moth, Valentino would take Angel out and “show him off” like some kind of trophy. The spider had then mistook that for a show of genuine affection and it cost him in the long run. So Alastor had decided to settle on a more intimate and private approach. Just the two of them, a nice quiet conversation beneath candlelight and with a good bottle. He actually had his friend Rosie go out of her way to find it. He motioned to his shadow to go stand in the lobby and tell him when Angel would be back. 

It was two hours before his shadow returned to him, and the dark being was very alarmed. Rushing out of the library into the lobby, Alastor saw Angel collapsed near the front desk. The deer ran up to the spider. He kneeled down next to him, gently shaking Angel’s shoulders “Angel? Angel wake up!” Turning Angel’s head to face him, Alastor shook at the sight. The pink’s spider face was a bloody mess, deep claw-like gashes running down his left cheek to his neck. He was covered in cuts, tufts of fur missing and looking down, Alastor saw blood running down the spider’s legs, coming from beneath Angel’s black skirt. The deer hoisted Angel in his arms to take him to his room. Phasing them through the shadows and entering the spider’s bedchamber, Alastor lowered Angel on his bed. The whole time, his hands were shaking in barely contained rage. He had foolishly hoped the fear of his sheer power would keep Valentino in check. 

But clearly it wasn't enough anymore. 

“Hold on Angel, I’ll be back soon…” Alastor whispered to the unconscious spider before disappearing into the blackness once more. He emerged in a small apartment, which smelled strongly of gunpowder and burnt… everything. On the couch lay a sleeping cyclop demon, Angel’s good friend Cherri Bomb. Alastor dropped the base of his staff on the ground, making a loud thump noise to wake the demoness. She jumped off the couch bombs in hand before she realized who it exactly was, standing in her living room. The Radio Demon in person. 

“Uh? What the fuck is the Radio Demon doin’ at my place?”

“It’s Angel. Valentino hurted him. It’s bad. I figured it would be better if Angel were to see your face first when he awakes.” Alastor explained without emotion, but inside he was fuming.

“That bad? It’s been a while since the sonuvabitch went after Angel…”

“Yes that bad, he’s told me you’ve helped him more than once in those situations.” 

“Of course, he’s my best bitch!”

“Don’t call him that in my presence. Never. Now come.” Alastor warned the cyclop, his eyes glowing a bit more for a second. Nevermind if the word was used in jest, he would not tolerate it. The demoness nodded sharply, actually impressed that the deer cared what others called her friend. She liked him better already, though just a bit. He gestured to Cherri to come closer before teleporting them back to Angel’s room. Seeing what a mess her best friend was, she rushed to the closet, taking out a first-aid kit and began treating the spider’s injuries. As she worked, Alastor got closer, a green light emitting from his hand.

“The fuck ya think you’re doing?” Cherri snarled at him, a hand coming up to grab Alastor’s.

“I’m helping.” Alastor coldly stated before resuming healing some of Angel’s worst injuries. Cherri allowed it but kept a close eye on him the whole time. Once he was done, Alastor turned and began walking out, not before saying one last thing to the cyclop “Can I count on you to take care of him?” Cherri sharply nodded at him in confirmation. With that, the deer walked out silently.

“I could almost take back what I said Angie… I think ya just might have found yourself a keeper…” Cherri said as she gently pushed out a loose strand of hair from her friend’s face. 

Alastor walked back to the library. He looked upon all that he had prepared to try and have a nice and quiet conversation with Angel. But now… He waved a hand and it was all washed away into the darkness. He sighed, Valentino had just destroyed his plans… But then, his small and dejected grin grew into his most sinister smile. 

  
_ Oh Valentino, you’ve just given me the most brilliant opportunity to prove myself.  _ The Radio Demon chuckled wickedly to himself.


	15. Three roses

This did not go as planned. Like, at all.  _ Charlie… Why you little..!  _ Alastor was positively fuming at this point. He had planned to have a “chat” with Valentino, hopefully scare him off hurting Angel and maybe show to the spider he was worthy of at least some trust and how different he was from the moth. But no. After seeing Angel all beat up, once he came down the stairs early afternoon, the Princess of Hell let her righteous wrath erupt and she went straight to the Studios, leaving a scorched trail behind her. Since she and Valentino sort of had a deal about Angel, she was in her right and there wasn’t much the moth could do to her because  _ he _ was the one breaking said deal, so Alastor wasn’t worried in the slightest about her. But damn! The little goody-two-shoes had totally foiled his chance at proving himself to Angel. Now the deer had to find something else. Not that he had lost the chance to beat up Valentino forever, he would one day exterminate that tasteless pretentious pimp like the roach he was, just not today. 

_ But now what?! This was my best shot!  _ Alastor paced back and forth in his office back at the Radio Tower. He then felt a little tap on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw his shadow gesturing to a certain book tucked away up on one of the many bookshelves. “What it is? Got an idea?” The shadow grabbed the book and handed it to its master, an old cookbook. One his mother loved a lot, “Cucina Siciliana”, an italian recipe book. Alastor loved good food, so he naturally had a lot of cookbooks among his collection of grimoires, fictions, encyclopedies and so forth. 

“A meal? Really, that’s the best you could come up with?” Alastor muttered while flipping through the pages. He looked up at his shadow, which as always would transform himself to communicate its most complicated ideas. Basically, the dark being was telling its master to go back to his original idea. A nice quiet setting, intimate, just Alastor and Angel. A nice homemade meal and maybe some flowers. “This is very corny you realize right?” But then again… maybe it was the way to go with Angel… “ _ Sigh _ Why not after all… Valentino never cooked for him or invited him to a private evening. As far as Angel told me, it was always about him being shown off like a trophy. And affection shown through being given expensive jewels or other stuff...” The shadow nodded at the deer demon and Alastor finally understood the major point of his minion. Show Angel he cared about  _ him  _ for who he is. Prove he has no desire to use him like everybody else. Prove that he’s different from everybody else. Demonstrate his interest through actions and not extravagant gifts. “Alright then… what should I prepare for him?” Alastor mused out loud as he sat down to search the book for the perfect meal. 

* * *

Angel was curled up in bed, his lower arms holding his dear pet pig Fat Nuggets and petting him absentmindedly. Cherri had told him what Alastor had done. Picked him up from the lobby, brought him to his room, fetch Cherri and even healed the worst of his wounds. He did not know what to make of the situation. Why did Alastor care? After all, Angel had rejected him when the deer had so clumsily tried to tell him he might have feelings for him. 

_ Why does he give shit? I ran away! I rejected him… Why would he help me after tha’?!  _ Angel couldn’t wrap his head around it. It had much to do with the fact he wasn’t used to people caring about, without ulterior motives that is. But Alastor… even after what must have been a humiliating rejection, he still helped him. Even forbade Cherri from calling him her “bitch”. Angel neverminded that, as far as he was concerned it was a friendly nickname. But Alastor, being the old school “gentleman” he was, had warned her not to anymore. Because he… cared? The poor spider had no idea what to make of it. His heart wanted to believe but his brain yelled at him to run the other way. Sighing, Angel rolled on his back, tucked the blankets around him and his beloved piggy and tried to get some more sleep.

As much as his reason tried to persuade him to stay away from the Radio Demon, his heart would still fill his slumber with dreamy visions of the scarlet stag.

* * *

About a week later, Alastor was trying to muster up the courage to go ask Angel if he wanted to dine with him. If he thought he was nervous when he invited him to the club, well it was nothing compared to this moment. He knew the spider was in the library, someplace they had both grown fond of in the past few months. In the past week, Angel was either in his room or the library, not feeling very sociable which was worrisome.  _ Alright, let’s go. Maybe I shouldn’t invite him right now… Give him some more time... but at least make sure he’s recovering well.  _ The demon deer thought before slowly opening the library’s doors. He saw Angel in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, holding a book yet not reading it. He walked up to him, the spider either pretending to not notice him or really deep in thoughts. 

“Ahem… Angel?” Alastor coughed, trying to get Angel’s attention.

“Whoa Al! Didn’t see ya there… What can I do for ya?” The spider quickly responded.

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright. After what happened with Valentino the other night… Are your injuries healing well?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay… Just maybe this one gash is gonna take a bit more time though!” Angel laughed awkwardly, gesturing to his still bandaged neck. Alastor eyed the wound strangely, making the spider feel rather uneasy. “Um… Alastor? Is there anythin’ else?” Angel asked before he saw the deer demon raising a hand to him. He flinched away out of pure instinct, shutting his eyes close. But instead of pain, he felt a gentle warm touch on his neck. Opening his eyes, he saw a soft green light and Alastor leaning over him, a focused and soft expression on his face, adorned with a small smile. The pain from his neck went away, the light slowly faded as Alastor took his hand away. “Better?”

“Yeah… thanks.” Angel tried to pry off the bandages but they were gone as well. Alastor was still standing in front of him, twiddling his fingers. “Alastor, what is it?” 

The deer took a deep breath before speaking “Angel I… you already know I am not exactly apt with feelings and people in general… When we talked on the roof I… I messed up. I’m sorry.”

“What the fuck are ya apologizin’ for? I’m the one who ran away and made it all… awkward!” Angel could not believe his ears. 

“No! You did nothing wrong! I… I did not think about how such a sudden confession would make you feel. I did not consider your past and your current situation with a  _ certain _ overlord. I’m sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” Alastor assured the spider, if he was to prove himself to Angel, demonstrating that he genuinely cared about his feelings was a good start.

Angel was stunned “Al… I don’t know what to say…” The spider was even more surprised when the stag demon bent on one knee in front of him.

“Maybe we can try this again? Would you do me the honor of coming over to my house for dinner?” Alastor asked as a bouquet manifested in his hands. Nothing too intense, just three pale pink roses tied together with a silky white ribbon. 

This. This Angel did not expect. The mighty Radio Demon, kneeling before him and inviting him to dinner? At THE infamous Radio Tower? Considering the fact that Alastor was cannibal, most would probably run away screaming at such an invitation. But Angel knew the deer enough to know this wasn’t his  _ modus operandi _ . Still… the spider took what felt to Alastor like the longest minute of his afterlife before answering.

“Why?” Angel softly asked.

“What do you mean “why”?” This was not going well. 

“Why do ya care bout’ me? I’m a whore, an expensive one, but a slut nonetheless. Why do ya care?” Tears were already swelling up in Angel’s eyes.

“Angel you… You’re funny, you’re much smarter than you think, you’re good company and…” A blush almost as bright as his scarlet hair rose to his cheeks “I think you’re charming and beautiful.” The last part Alastor said so softly Angel would probably not have heard it had he been any farther away from the deer. 

“Aren’t ya ace?” Angel asked, a shadow of a smile on his lips.

“Yes but it doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate beauty! It doesn’t mean I can’t… feel things for someone...” Alastor lowered his head, for the first time in years he was having a very hard time keeping up his smile. Then he felt hands on his. He looked up to see that Angel had taken the flowers and brought them to his face, breathing their soft scent in. The spider then smiled gently at him “When? That dinner?”

“Is that a yes?” Alastor asked, not caring to hide the hope and excitement in his voice. Angel simply nodded in confirmation. “Whenever you have a free evening!”

“I’ll have one the day afta tomorrow. Is that okay?” Angel asked, a small blush rising to his own cheeks.

“Of course! I’ll pick you up at 7 p.m.?” Alastor rose up, his smile brighter than any Angel had seen in some time. 

“Yes, it’s perfect...” Angel hugged the roses to his chest. Maybe they could try again.


	16. The "official" date

Alastor waited anxiously in the Hotel’s lobby. Although it was still relatively early in the evening the room was deserted, Husk and Niffty’s work. Their boss had tasked them with making sure to keep Charlie and Vaggie away until he and Angel were gone for they would surely interfere. He wasn’t used to being so nervous but then again, this was his first “official” date ever. He had no idea if he had prepared too much or not enough, nor what were the rules to follow. In any case, he hoped that Angel would appreciate Alastor’s idea of a proper date even though it was probably very old school. The deer had put a little extra effort in his appearance for the occasion. A dark red vest, a white shirt, bright red tie and black slacks. Rare occurrence, the monocle was gone in favor of small glasses. 

The deer demon then heard a creaking noise coming from the stairs. For the second time, the view of Angel coming down took his breath away. Very little makeup, just black eyeliner putting just the right emphasis on his eyes, shining like spinels. His hair was curled a bit, like the night they had gone dancing. No jewels this time, but he didn’t need any to shine. He was wearing a knee-length fuchsia dress with a black silk belt and choker ribbon. Still wearing high boots that covered most of his legs and those feets he was so self-conscious about. Beneath the lowlights of the lobby and the setting sun, Angel shone like a pink diamond. It took a few seconds for Alastor to realize that Angel was talking to him.

“Alastor? Ya okay?” the spider demon softly asked. 

“Yes Angel I’m perfectly fine! You look absolutely… divine tonight!” Alastor then offered his arm to his date like that night before going to the club. But things would go more smoothly this time, at least Alastor hoped so. Angel gladly took his arm and tried hard to suppress his shudder when shadows surrounded them. A teleportation spell. They ended up on the porch of Alastor’s house. Angel’s eyes went wide, this wasn’t the kind of house you’d often see in Hell. It was a beautiful victorian mansion hidden within a thick bayou-like forest. 

“Come in please!” Alastor opened the door for him. Angel walked in and was even more in awe. Inside, the place looked like a classic 19th century mansion. Vast, clean and  _ chic _ . Alastor motioned to Angel to follow him throughout the house. The deer demon led him, not to the dining room like Angel had assumed but to a door which led to the backyard. The spider demon was stunned by the  _ décor  _ before his eyes. On the large veranda was a table for two covered with a white tablecloth and set up with candles, two crystal glasses and a wine bottle. Alastor pulled a chair for him to sit, which got Angel blushing madly. He wasn’t used to this kind of gentlemanly behavior. Any other night with a john and by now he would be pinned on the table with his clothes ripped off. But he pushed those thoughts and images away, tonight would be different, he knew it would. 

Alastor served them both a glass of wine before sitting down. He raised his glass and said “To you my dear, for honoring me with your presence!”. If Angel wasn’t blushing before, now he was probably as red as a tomato. 

“Um… thanks. Gee Al, you pulled out the big guns tonight…” Angel said softly, looking anywhere but at Alastor. 

“Well I… I wanted to do something out of the ordinary. Not that I would know actually, since this is my very first date ever. Life and afterlife alike.” Alastor confessed.

“Really, first one ever?” Angel asked, although by now he kind of expected something like that. “Well, so far… I gotta say… Wow.” Angel chuckled whilst looking at the scenery around them. He sipped some of his wine. He was no expert but damn, this was some fine drink, he could taste it.

“Wow? A good wow?”

“Of course Smiles! What else have ya got prepared?” Angel’s smile grew into a radiant one. This was nothing like any date he ever had. 

“You’ll see.” Alastor laughed.

They talked and laughed all throughout their meal. Alastor’s shadow minions acting like waiters. The deer demon had prepared them a scicilian meal,  _ pasta alla Norma  _ and for dessert some  _ granita con brioche _ . Angel was amazed, of course he knew Alastor could cook but this rivaled with some of the best italian restaurants he had gone to when he was alive. 

It felt good, to just laugh, drink and talk with the deer demon again like they had in the last few months before the disastrous night at the club. Although this time, the conversation did get a bit more personal, especially about their time alive, but they both enjoyed it. 

An hour after they were done eating they were still talking. Angel felt something, a hand upon his. Which kinda surprised him, Alastor not being one for contact usually. 

“Thank you for coming here tonight Angel, you’ve made me very happy. I dare hope you enjoyed yourself as well…” Alastor breathed, his hold on Angel’s hand tightening ever so slightly. 

“Yes, I’ve enjoyed this evening very much!” Angel confirmed. This had indeed been by far the classiest date he ever had. But it wasn’t over yet. He heard soft music, seemingly coming from everywhere around them playing. Alastor got up and offered his hand gallantly “May I have this dance?” he asked with a small bow. Angel gladly accepted. As Alastor spun him around in a slow waltz, Angel’s dress transformed into a true ball gown, the pink skirt overlayed by a black see through veil cover in sparkles, like a trail of starlight behind him. Alastor simply smiled and winked at him before whispering “It’s a gift. You once told me you had no ball gown nor any occasion to wear one at it seemed to sadden you…” the deer spoke gently. Angel blushed again and giggled in absolute bliss.

They danced a while longer, the moment perfectly eternal for both of them before Alastor spoke again.

“Angel… the other night, when I first tried to tell you I felt something for you… why did you run away?” he didn’t want to ruin this perfect evening but he had to know if Vaggie’s theory was right. Angel sighed before answering.

“Because I… I feel somethin’ for ya too… But… Valentino…” Angel tried to explain. But there was no need.

“It’s okay, I understand. But, if you give me a chance to prove it, let me show you.” 

“Show me what?” Angel wondered aloud.

“That I’m everything he’s not. That maybe I am worthy of the feelings you have for me. That Hell can be more bearable. That I can make you happy…” he whispered in the spider’s ear. “You deserve better than someone like me but…” Alastor was silenced by Angel’s lips softly landing on his own. It lasted longer than the first time, though it was still a chaste kiss. Also this time, Alastor didn’t freak out. 

“Sorry… I didn’t ask…” Angel apologized as he leaned back. 

“It’s fine, now we're even!” Alastor laughed softly. His hold on Angel’s waist tightened “Can I kiss you again?”.

“Ya don’t have to ask Smiles…” Angel smiled as he allowed the deer demon to kiss him once more. 

Neither of them believed in redemption but at this very moment, they both felt like they were touching Heaven.


	17. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the hiatus but life has a habit of throwing shit your way... Anyhow, onward to the story!

Angel and Alastor had been officially dating for about 2 months. And it was foreign territory for both of them. 

Angel had never dated anyone for so long without sex or getting paid for his compagny. Nor had he ever been so happy to give it. 

Alastor had never dated anyone altogether. Nor had he ever been tied to someone without a contract or threats. Which made him ecstatic. Many demons had approached him in hopes of getting him to work for them or even to work under him, believing they would get some protection out of it. Those fools always ended up torn to shreds.

This was one thing they had in common. Both were famous and objects of different desires all throughout Hell, but it was either for their looks or power. Never for who they are. In each other they had found just that, someone who wanted them for themselves. 

The last two months had been a bliss, they had almost forgotten about their predicament, Hell. Yes they were some awkward moments and disagreements but so far, everything was going well.

There was just one thing. Strangely enough, it was a problem for Alastor. Or rather, it threw him for a loop. They had yet to do anything remotely sexual. Angel, as opposed to what Alastor thought, was keeping a distance between them. Sure they kissed, cuddled on the sofas in the library, discreetly held hands sharing knowing smiles but nothing beyond that. The deer demon found it strange for many reasons. First, why did it bother him? After all, he had never been really interested in sex whatsoever, yet now he couldn’t help but get these  _ thoughts  _ about Angel every now and then. Second, Angel never made it a secret that he enjoyed carnal activities  _ a lot _ , so why was he being so distant with him, even if he was being rather subtle about it? 

Alastor decided to have a special date with his boyfriend to address the matter. A perfect opportunity was coming up, Angel’s birthday. An information surprisingly hard to obtain since Angel didn’t seem to celebrate it ever. But after a lot of cuddles and just as many wine glasses, Alastor had managed to get the day. 

So Alastor did what he does best, planned and organized so the night of Angel’s birthday there would be no one in the Hotel except he and Angel without anyone noticing his intrigues. He got Charlie and Vaggie to leave for one of their overnight dates, no idea where they went and frankly he couldn’t care less. Husk was more than happy to get out of the Hotel to go drink and gamble the next night and day, so not a problem. Getting Niffty out had proven to be the hardest but he managed thanks to his old friend Rosie, who had “requested” that he lend her the little cyclop. Thankfully, his friend just kept on smiling and simply nodded when he asked for her assistance. One of the many reasons he liked her, she never asked questions, unless she truly doubted the idea behind his request. 

After making sure it would just be the two of them, he got to set the stage. He was after all a showman who loved theatrics. He chose the lounge that came with his own suite in the Hotel. With just some candles, a fire in the hearth and flowers to set the mood. Along with a bottle of champagne as well as a gift for Angel. 

_ Also… I wonder why Angel doesn’t celebrate his birthday…  _ The deer demon thought as he was guiding Angel to his little surprise. Angel had seemed rather dubious at first but accepted to follow the deer demon eyes closed. He heard a door being opened and then closed behind him. Then Alastor guided him to sit someplace before allowing him to open his eyes. “Happy birthday Angel!” the deer demon told his boyfriend with a genuinely happy grin. The poor spider demon was at a loss for a second before remembering that time when Alastor got him drunk to reveal his birthday. Angel wasn’t fond of celebrating it, too many painful memories were attached to the day, but Alastor had gone out of his way to ensure they would be left alone for the evening and had prepared this romantic setting just for him… 

“Aw Smiles… ya didn’t have to…” Angel smiled at his wonderful boyfriend. Even if he didn’t like celebrating this day, he couldn’t say no to flowers and champagne. 

“And why not dear? You deserve this much and more!” Alastor said as he poured them both a glass. He handed one to Angel before sitting next to him. “To you my dear, thanks for bearing my… how did you say in italian…  _ pomposo spavaldo culo _ ?”

“Ya  **definitely** would not repeat it if ya knew what it meant!” Angel laughed wholeheartedly. This airy sound Alastor loved so much. For the next hour or so, they just drank, talked and laughed together before Alastor got round’ to give Angel his birthday gift. 

“There you go, just a little thing, hope you like it!” Alastor said as he handed a small box wrapped in a white ribbon to Angel. As he opened it, Angel could not believe his eyes, and soon he couldn’t even see clearly anymore as those were now filled with tears. It was a brooch, but not just any brooch. It looked exactly like his mother’s favorite. Shaped like a silvery peacock with white and pink gems embedded in the tail feathers.

“Alastor… where… how did ya?” Angel couldn’t even formulate a coherent sentence. How had the deer demon managed to get that? He had told Alastor about that broche, but it was months ago.

“It was in the mortal realm, still in your family’s possession but just gathering dust in a safe deposit in a New York bank. Hired a little Imp company who happens to have access to the mortal world. Normally they’re more into assassination gigs but the payment I offered got them to quickly agree to the task.” the deer demon explained to his bewildered boyfriend. Angel’s mouth dropped open. It wasn’t identical to his mother’s favorite, it  _ was  _ his mother’s brooch. Angel launched forward, wrapping his arms around Alastor, who returned the embrace gently.

“Oh Al it’s… it’s too much… Why…?” Angel couldn’t believe it. It truly was a beautiful gift but, why had the deer gone that far?

“Anything to bring a smile on your face darling… that’s why, just for the sake of seeing you happy...” Alastor whispered in Angel’s ear. 

“Ya wonderful bastard… I’d do anything to see ya smile too… Well, make sure ya keep on smiling anyway.” Angel softly laughed as he snuggled his boyfriend, his hand still clutching the box with the brooch inside. 

“Well… there is one thing, I know it’s  _ your  _ birthday but… would you mind granting me one wish?”

“Anythin’ Smiles!” Angel assured him. 

“Just answer one question for me… we’ve been officially together for 2 months now and… well… how do I say this?” the poor deer’s cheeks were now as red as his hair. 

“Ya okay Smiles? Not like ya to get all flustered…” Angel was puzzled. What could get Alastor in such a state?

The deer demon took a deep breath in before whispering something into the spider’s ear. 

Now it was Angel’s turn to blush madly, where did that come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some steamy NSFW stuff next chapter! Be sure to be there! (won't be too long this time I promise)
> 
> Stay safe!


	18. The first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE : Like indicated in the tags, Angel is trans in this fic. Therefore, his genialia is refered to with feminine terms. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluffy sweet smut :)

_ The deer demon took a deep breath in before whispering something into the spider’s ear.  _

  
  


_ “Spend the night with me... please…” _

  
  


Angel turned neon pink at the thought. In the 2 months since they had truly started dating. During those 2 months, Angel had been ever so mindful of Alastor reluctance about everything related to touching and sexuality. Therefore, Angel had made sure to keep a safe distance between them, never even sleeping together in the same bed. Always giving the touch-shy deer the space he needed. It didn’t mean Angel had no desire for his  **super hot** boyfriend, quite the opposite. He was just coming to terms with the fact that it would not happen. Or so he had thought. 

“Okay Al… what the fuck?” Angel couldn’t think of anything else to say at the moment.

“So it’s a no…” Alastor’s smile dropped a bit, disappointment filling his eyes. 

“I didn’t say that. I’m asking where did that request come from?” 

“Is it strange? Is it too early? Or maybe…” Alastor didn’t finish his sentence, for it was too painful for him to say it. What if Angel was keeping a distance between them because he was still scared of him? Or worse, disgusted at the thought of letting Alastor touch him? The spider demon had never seemed to care about him being a cannibalistic serial killer but what if it was too much to handle to be in a relationship with? Alastor was still so new to this relationship stuff, he didn’t know what the rules were… He was a control freak, not so much with others than with himself. Right now, he didn’t feel in control at all, and he hated it. 

“Al… I have sex with total strangers like 5 secs after meeting them for a living. It ain’t about being too early it’s just… I just assumed that since ya never really liked to be touched… I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable is all.” 

Angel explained, his right hand coming up to Alastor’s cheek but not touching. The deer demon leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. His smile softened as he opened his eyes again, this time a faint glow in them, still leaning into Angel’s hand. 

“You are right  _ mon ange _ . I never cared for physical touch  **before** . But… I have come to realize that… I don’t mind when it’s you. I enjoy when you kiss me or snuggle up to me. You’re warm… and soft… I’ve even come to crave for  _ more _ . But I’ll be honest… I have no idea what I’m doing nor what my own limits are...” 

Angel gasped silently at his boyfriend’s words. He could feel his heart racing, the marking on his fur were now glowing faintly, pulsing with each shaky breath. Could this be a dream? The deer demon sitting in front of him was looking at him with a lot of different emotions in his eyes; uncertainty yet trust, desire but fear, love and distance. He could feel that Alastor was slightly shaking. Angel didn’t doubt that he did want more, but the fact that he didn’t know what the limits of his daring were… Then Angel decided on a course of action and hopefully… he prayed it wouldn’t end in disastrous awkwardness. 

Angel got up before setting himself back down, stradling Alastor’s lap. The deer tensed up a bit but didn’t back away.

“Just promise me babe… you’ll speak up if ya don’t like what’s happenin’ anymore. Promise?” Angel spoke softly.

“Like you or anyone could force me to do anything!” Alastor scoffed but Angel could see past the act, after all he had put on the same show of bravado many times before.

“I’m serious Alastor, promise me.” Angel said somewhat sternly, yet couldn’t help a small smile.

“I promise.” Alastor swore. 

“Alright then, do you trust me?” Angel asked as he took hold of Alastor’s hands, guiding them to rest on his hips. 

“Yes…” Alastor breathed, as he tried to will his hands to just stop shaking already. He knew that he was in expert hands, what he feared most at this point was to disappoint Angel. 

“Close yer eyes.” Angel gently instructed, and Alastor obeyed, allowing the spider to take control. He heard a shuffling sound, like clothes being… removed. But he didn’t feel any of his clothes taken away. “Move yer hands up and keep yer eyes closed.” Angel told him, his voice a breathless whisper. 

Alastor did as told and moved his hands up, feeling Angel’s now topless chest. He ran his hands through the soft fur, taking in the curve of Angel’ back. Bringing his hands to the front, he felt another curve, Angel’s breast. He stopped, taking a second to steady himself before continuing his exploration. As he ran his hands through Angel’s fluffy and so heavenly  **silky** chest fur, he heard Angel moan softly. So far so good then. He wrapped his arms around Angel’s chest to bring him closer to him. He took in his boyfriend’s scent.  _ Like roses and raspberries _ the deer demon thought before bringing his lips to kiss Angel right where his neckline met his shoulder. As he kissed him, he could feel Angel tense in his arms, not out of fear but anticipation. It boosted Alastor’s confidence, his love seemed to enjoy himself so far. So was the deer demon, he reveled in this new closeness. He started to understand why Angel asked him to close his eyes. Not seeing both made this less intimidating and it made every sensation so intense. He moved his hand up behind Angel’s neck to bring his face down to kiss him on the lips. The kiss quickly became more intense than any before, as their tongues intertwined and needy moans began to escape from the spider. Angel brought one of his set of hands to hold Alastor’s face as they kissed but otherwise remained idle. Then it hit Alastor, by not moving, Angel was putting him in control. He was allowing the deer demon to do as he pleased with him. 

_ Thank you Angel…  _ Alastor thought. But he also swore himself that even though his knowledge about sex was theoritical and he normally hated giving up reason and control of himself, he was willing to trust his most primal instincts to bring pleasure to his love. 

Pulling away from the kiss and opening his eyes, he quickly wrapped his arms beneath Angel’s thighs, picking him up. Angel gasped in surprise, wrapping his arms around Alastor’s shoulders for balance. Alastor then dropped him gently on his bed, taking a second to admire the angelic being beneath him. Angel’s marking where glowing bright pink now, his eyes were glassy and unfocused, his breathing a soft panting. All fear left Alastor in this moment. All his anxieties about Angel feeling repulsed by him were gone. They both wanted this. The spider felt safe with him, allowing him to explore and touch as he pleased. At this moment, there was nothing that could possibly make Alastor happier. 

The deer lunged forward for Angel’s neck again, the spider obviously enjoying being kissed there. Alastor then opened his mouth some more to gently bite him. Angel gasped, bringing his hand to the back of Alastor’s head to push him more into him. The deer’s smile widened, so Angel liked being bitten? He’d have to remember that. They kept on kissing and touching each other for a while longer before Angel (almost) fully undressed himself, removing his skirt and undies but kept on his thigh high socks. He wasn’t ready yet to show those feet he hated so much to his boyfriend.

Seeing his angel naked beneath him spiked Alastor’s nervousness again but he took a deep breath, steadying himself before removing his tie and shirt. 

The sight took Angel by surprise. Alastor’s torso was covered in old scars. But most of all, he was even hotter than imagined. He was thin but not skinny, hard toned muscles now visible. If Angel wasn’t turned on before… Now he was downright electrified. And wet, so darn  _ wet _ . 

And from what he could see, Alastor was just as hard. Angel took that as his cue to flip them, pinning the deer demon to the bed. Alastor looked surprised for a second before nodding, allowing Angel to do as he planned. The spider kissed him, from his collarbone and down his chest, as his lower set of hands deftly undid his belt and freed his now almost painful erection from his pants. Alastor was now practically drunk on all those new sensations. He gasped for air as he felt Angel lower himself onto his shaft. The warm and tight sensation was like nothing he ever felt before. He shot his hands up to grab Angel’s hips tightly as the spider began to move. 

It began with a slow motion, sending shivers up and down Angel’s spine. The spider couldn’t hold back his moan and cries of pleasure now. How long he had waited for this moment.

As Angel picked up speed, Alastor had finally lost it. Never had he felt such sensations, never had he been so close to anyone. And now he never wanted to let go. His breath now an animalistic sound, his eyes fiercely glowing, emitting this dangerous red light. The buckling of his own hips came to meet Angel’s. It wasn’t long before neither one of them could hold back anymore. Angel came first and his pussy tightening and clenching around Alastor’s length finally sent the deer demon over the edge as well. 

Angel rolled to the side, falling onto the bed, panting and sweaty but smiling happily. He was on cloud nine. Alastor, panting just as much, rubbed his face with one hand, trying to get his thoughts organized again. “Wow…” was all the deer could muster to say. 

“Wow yeah… Ya know Smiles, for someone who didn’t know what the hell he was doin’, that wasn’t half bad at all!” Angel laughed. 

“Really? Thank you, it was indeed very enjoyable. Much more than I thought it would be…” Alastor admitted to his  _ lover _ . Damn it felt nice to call him that. 

“Awesome, so there might be a next time?” Angel had tasted a bit of heaven tonight, now he hoped he would get more.

“Most probably… but not tonight, or tomorrow… right I’m kind of…” 

“Ya maxed out yer “touch tolerance bar” is that it?” Angel chuckled.

“Strangely accurate way to say it but yes. Touch overload…” Alastor laughed softly too. Although it didn’t stop him from rolling onto his side to take one of Angel’s hands into his own. 

Angel turned his head to look into his boyfriend’s still faintly glowing eyes.  _ Yer one handsome weirdo… but I don’t think I ever trade it for anythin’ in the world.  _ Angel thought. The two of them didn’t make much sense, but they made sense to each other. 

  
_ Maybe that’s what love is supposed to be about? _


End file.
